Not a Monster
by ShadowXseed
Summary: Tsuna and his lightning guardian Lambo was sent to Yokai Academy upon a request by Tenmei Mikogami. Now a friend from a forgotten past was suddenly appeared on his life. What would he do? What about the request? Tsuna: 17 Lambo:13 Rated T for cursing and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps this would be my first story, well more like first try to make story so no flamers please.**

**In this Fic I made Tsuna age 17 while Lambo is 13**

**Lambo is 2.5 inch taller than Yukari Sendo**

**Disclamer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Rosario + Vampire.**

**Chapter 1: Mission?**

**(13 years ao)**

Iemitsu: "Tsuna? Come here, don't be scared" he said softly

Tsuna: He nodded and complied hesitantly

Issa: "You seem to have a shaky child, Moka say Hello to Tsuna" he said with a small chuckle as a silver haired girl appeared

Moka: "Hello Tsuna my name is Moka Akashiya , it's a pleasure to meet you" she said proudly as she bowed

Tsuna: He just stared shyly

Iemitsu: "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself Tsuna?" he asked playfully

Tsuna: He nodded "An-no, my n-name is T-tsuna Sawada it's a p-pleasure to m-meet you" he said shyly stuttered

Iemitsu: "So now that those two have introduced each other now I wanna know what brings you here in Namimori?"

Issa: he chuckled and asked the two kids to play for awhile "What? Can't a person visit his old friend and have a chat? Besides I have a hunch that those two would be close"

The Two adults chatted while the 2 child played and went outside.

Tsuna: "A-ano.. M-moka-san w-what would y-you like to p-play?"

Moka: "Hmmph, let's just go to the park"

Tsuna: he nodded "A-alright" he said nervously

They went to the park and played. Moka sat on the swing as Tsuna just barely pushed her since tsuna isn't really that physically strong.

Moka: "Hmmph, is that the best you can push?" she said harshly

Tsuna: "G-gomene… " he said nervously

Suddenly some kids noticed the two.

Kid#1: "Hey look its Dame Tsuna trying to push the girl!" he said as they all laughed except Moka who seems to not care at all while Tsuna just looked down

Kid#2: "Hey you! Get off the swing" he said arrogantly

Moka: "You l-"she was about to retort but cut off by Tsuna

Tsuna: He went in front of her "Leave h-her a-alone" he shouted nervously

Moka: She was taken back, she saw Tsuna in front of her trying to defend her even though she knew Tsuna as a weak person

Kid#1: "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" he asked smugly

Tsuna: "I-" he was gonna retort but got hit at the stomach and fell on the ground

Kid#1:"What was that?" he said smugly as he prepares to hit Tsuna once more

Moka: "That's enough!" she shouted as she kicked the kid lightly knowing her strength would kill the kid if she used her full strength

The kid who got hit cried and ran away immediately and called her a monster while Moka ignored it completely, it wasnt the first time she had been called a monster, but for Tsuna he was amazed.

Moka: She helped Tsuna up and took his hand and began walking to his house "You know I can take care of myself and I'm much stronger than I look"

Tsuna: He just smiled "I know, I just don't want to see anyone getting hurt specially you" he said honestly

Moka: She blushed "Hmmph"

While they're walking back, they saw a boy chasing a ball across the street when suddenly a truck speeding ahead. Moka knowing that her vampiric abilities will keep her alive, she dashes on impulse, she pushed the kid out of the way and prepared for impact because of less time to get out of the way. Time went slowly for Moka then suddenly Tsuna pushed her out of the way and got hit by the truck. Time suddenly slowed for Moka and just stared at Tsuna, blood flowing out of his body. A few seconds later she snapped out of her shock as tears flows down on her face then she dashed beside an unconscious Tsuna and carried him and sprinted back to his house. By the time she got there she's been breathing heavily then she began to sniff and told them that there was an accident that she tried to save a boy but Tsuna saved her. Iemitsu was horrified knowing that his son had an accident. He immediately took his son and rushed through the hospital followed by Issa, sobbing Nana and a teary eyed Moka. Issa trying to comfort her daughter while Iemitsu trying to comfort a sobbing wife. Moka was confused why did he pushed her then suddenly Moka remembered.

(Flashback)

_Moka: "_You know I can take care of myself and I'm much stronger than I look"

_Tsuna: "_ I know, I just don't want to see anyone getting hurt specially you"

(Flashback End)

She suddenly cried remembering why he pushed her. After few hours the doctor came out and told them that Tsuna no longer in danger, Nana sighed in relief while slowly managing to suppress the tears.

Time passed they bid farewell and gave gratitude to an unconscious Tsuna for keeping her daughter in harm's way. Issa had to barely convinced her daughter to leave since they have been late in their next destination. Few hours passed the doctor suddenly exited the ER. He asked for the two parents and explained that the hit on Tsuna's caused a loss of memory and it could be permanent.

**(Present)**

It has been quite peaceful in Namimori after the conflict between Milfiore and Vongola. Tsuna and his Guardians had just graduated Middle school (except chrome). Tsuna grew up to be a mature and caring person. He is still clumsy, but rarely.

Tsuna: "Ehhhhhhhh?!"

Reborn: Reborn kicked the back of his head "Stop whining Dame Tsuna" he said looking a little annoyed

Tsuna: "But what do you mean by a BODYGUARD reque… err mission or whatever you call it?" he said in somewhat panicky tone

Rebon: "Look you've been Transfered in a school called YOKAI ACADEMY along with lambo and once you get there, look for the guy name Tenmei Mikogami or so called Headmaster "

Tsuna: "Ok. But isn't lambo only 13? How he will come with me and not Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun?" he said in worry

Reborn: "Lambo is one of your Guardians and quite capable of helping you, besides you know how much he improved since he tried to stop crying and train"

Tsuna: he sighed in defeat "Fine, just could I- "he had been cut off by Rebon's snore

Tsuna: he sighed and packed up before he slept

(Next Morning)

Tsuna tiredly woke as he get ready. He ate breakfast along with Reborn, Fuuta, Ipin and Lambo. After Breakfast Tsuna and Lambo said farewell to his mother only to be smothered in a warm embrace as the Bus arrived.

Bus Driver: He opened the door "So you're the transfer students, come on in and take a seat" he said in a creepy voice

Tsuna & Lambo: They nodded and seated near the bus driver

Bus Driver: "Just so you guys should know, Yokai Academy is a very scary place" he said in a creepy voice

Tsuna: He gulped and looked at lambo staring at the road ignoring the bus driver said

After they passed a tunnel that seemingly endless, they saw a very hunted-like forest and began to worry. Reaching their stop the bus driver opened the door.

Bus driver: "You guy should be very careful Yokai Academy is a very DANGEROUS place" he said and saw the 2 boys nod and walked on

Lambo: "Tsuna-kun, are you sure we're going to a school not a GRAVEYARD?" he said in worry

Tsuna: "Kinda, well this is where the bus driver left us"

Lambo: He sighed "What kind of moron would even name the school Monster Academy?" he said in a sweat drop

Tsuna: "I don't know maybe the owner has a weird taste with naming" he said while rubbing his chin as both sighed

As the two walked, they suddenly saw a creepy building.

Lambo: "Is it me or that building seems Haunted" he said a bit frightened

Tsuna: he sighed "I guess so, but don't judge a book by its cover"

Lambo: "I doubt that metaphorical phrase even works at this situation" he said deadpanned

Suddenly they saw 2 person getting surrounded by 5-6 people and being somewhat bullied. They approached them.

Lambo: "You guys better leave them alone"

Dude#1: "Or what?" he asked arrogantly

Lambo: "Or else you'll be late for class" he said calmly as the bell rang

Dude#2 "So what?"

Lambo: He sighed "Yare yare"

The sky had suddenly filled with thunder clouds. The bullies and the 2 person noticed and feeling a bit frightened.

Lambo: "Thunder s-" he had been cut off by Tsuna

Tsuna: "Lambo!" he shouted

Lambo: "What?" he asked confused

Tsuna: "We got no time for this, Can you guys please just stop bothering the two?" he asked nicely

Dude#4: "Y-yea, fine" he said a bit stuttered

Dude#5: "F-fine, but you better watch your back you two" he said in hastily

The thugs left the two for now, then rushed to their respective class

Unknown Boy: "Arigato Mr.?"

Lambo: "Lambo, It's nice to meet you two"

Tsuna: "Tsunayoshi Sawada, and you two are?"

Tsukune: "Ah, My name is Aono Tsukune" he said smiling and held up his hand

Tsuna: he smiled back and shook his hand

Kurumu: "Kurumu Kurono" she introduced cheerfully

Tsuna: "Ano, can you guys show us the way to Tenmei Mikogami the guy known as Headmaster?" he asked politely.

Kurumu and Tsukune agreed and asked Tsuna and Lambo to follow. They went to the headmaster and thanked them. Kurumu and Tsukune left to go back to their respective class while Tsuna and Lambo went inside Headmaster's Office.

Headmaster: "Ah, you must be Tsunayoshi Sawada and Lambo his Lightning Guardian"

Tsuna: He raised a brow "Yes, How did you know"

Headmaster: "Family resemblance and for lambo, well saying Thunder is just a dead giveaway" he said plainly

Tsuna: His eye twitched "Fine, So whats the reason you asked us to be here?"

Headmaster: He smiled darkly "I ask you to guard a certain person"

Tsuna: "And who is this person you speak of?"

Headmaster: "Tsukune Aono, He's somewhat has magnet for trouble"

Tsuna: He remembered Tsukune and Kurumu who was getting picked on, he nodded "We accept your request"

Headmaster: "Wonderful, now these are your schedules and the keys to your rooms" he said then handing them their schedules and keys

Tsuna and Lambo bowed and left the room then headed back to their class.

**Soo, How bad was it? Review pls and Constructive criticism would do, again no FLAMERS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Rosario + Vampire.**

**Chapter 2: Class of the What?**

Nekonome: "Class, We now know that this school is for coexisting with huma-" she was cut off by a knock and saw 2 people in front of the door

Nekonome: "Ah, I forgot we got new students, why don't you two introduce yourselves"

Tsuna: he walked in followed by Lambo then nodded "Ano, My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but just call me Tsuna" he said smiling as many female students blushed furiously while asking Tsuna to go out with them  
Tsuna: He stepped back with a fear seeing that the females could somehow ravage him

Moka: She heard the name Tsuna and snap his head to the person who spoke "T-tsuna-kun?" she spoke quietly with teary eyes then dash to him to tackle hug/ glomp Tsuna

Class got suddenly filled with weak KI as Tsuna and Lambo just shrugged it off. Tsukune felt a pang of jelousy towards Tsuna while Kurumu was happy and thanking for Tsuna in her mind.

Tsuna: "Can't… br-breathe….." he spoke in suffocation

Moka: "Gomene.." she spoke solemnly as she let go but still sniffling

Lambo: "Tsuna-kun do you know her?" he spoke in amusement while Tsuna was gasping for air

Tsuna: He shook his head "No, ano miss who are you?"

Moka: Her eyes wide in shock "W-what do you mean? It's me Moka your friend, me and my dad visited you and we played remember?" she spoke shakily as more tears escaping her eyes

Tsuna: he shook his head "Gomenosai, but it must have been someone else, I actually had no recollection any of what you said" he spoke sadly

Lambo: "Hate to break your drama, wait scratch that, I'd love to break your drama guys , we're in a class you know and this isnt even drama class, its Homeroom" he spoke in amusement

Tsuna: He rubbed the back of his head then nodded

Moka: She just look down "Gomenosai, It must have been someone else" she spoke sadly knowing that it's really him, her friend, her first friend

Nekonome: She faked cough "Ahem, Moka you should probably go back to your seat " she said in authority earning a nod from a pink haired vampire

Lambo: "My name is Lambo, well just Lambo will do" he said plainly

Classmate: "Exactly how old are you?" he asked in intrigue of his height

Lambo: "13" he said simply earning the attention of a little witch and a gasp from his fellow classmate

Nekonome: "Anyway this school is for us to co-exist with humans but for today we won't be having a class but you guys are going to join a club" she spoke cheerfully

Tsuna and Lambo gave each other a look emphasizing 'what kind of school we got into' as they sweat nervously. Moka left quickly due to Tsukune dragging her to look for clubs that they could join together while Kurumu just being Kurumu smothering Tsukune with her huge bosoms hesitantly left and everyone but Nekonome, Tsuna and Lambo left the room.

Lambo: "Tsuna I'm not really into this kinda of stuff, but what do you kind of club do you think we should join?" he spoke lazily

Tsuna: He turn to face Nekonome sensei "Sensei, do you have a suggestion on what kind of club do you think we should join?" he spoke in inquiry

Nekonome: She smiled happily "Why don't you guys try joining Newspaper club?" she excitedly said

Tsuna: "I guess we could join, so Lambo would you mind if we join Newspaper club"

Lambo: He stroke his chin while thinking "I guess we could"

Nekonome: She smiled wider "Wonderful!" she excitedly spoke

Tsuna: "Nekonome Sensei, would you mind if we go look at the other clubs?" he asked politely

Nekonome nodded and left while the two searched for Tsukune while looking at the clubs. After few minutes of looking at the club they seem to worry if there are even normal club at all in this school.

Moments later they found a Swimming club full of unconscious unknown beast outside the room as they entered they dodge an unconscious flying beast.

Lambo & Tsuna: "WHAT THE HELL?!" they exclaimed in unison as they saw Tsukune and a silver haird lady standing weakly

Moka: She heard the shout of the boys and snaps her head looking at them "Tsuna" she spoke solemnsly as she approached Tsuna

Tsuna: He raised his eye brow "huh?" he asked dumbly staring at the beautiful silver haired woman infront of him them suddenly he felt a massive head ache he clutched his head and remembered some images of a young haired girl who looked like Moka and him trying to push a swing

Moka: She rushed seeing Tsuna clutching his head and embraced him warmly "Tsuna, I missed you.." She spoke quietly but enough for him to hear while Lambo can only watch dumbfound at the sight while Tsukune watched as he felt a stab in his heart

Tsuna: "Huh?" he asked dumbly

Moka: She sighed "I guess you don't remember I don't blame you though must have hit your head really bad at the accident 13 years ago" she spoke sadly as she tightened her embrace

Tsuna: He rose an eyebrow "Sorry, but I do know, I just remembered some white haired girl who was playing with me at swing"

Moka: She smiled softly "Yes, that was me, you're my first friend, and the time where you risk your life just so I wouldn't be hurt" she spoke sadly but with a bit of anger and releases him from her embrace

Tsuna: His eyes widen from shock "Wow, can you tell me how did we met?" he asked intrigued

Moka: She flicked his forehead "A story to tell later" she walked to Tsukune and snatched the Rosario and she attached it around her neck as she fall unconscious

Tsukune caught Moka then handed her to Kurumu and asked her to take Moka to the infirmary.

(Few Days Later)

Tsuna and Lambo followed Tsukune making sure if there would have been trouble they would be there to help him. Tsukune was worried of Moka, she was soaked wet on the fight at the pool, it must have been draining for her after explaining that water weakens vampire. Before the class started as Nekonome Sensei started taking an attendance check Moka suddenly appeared in the nick of time.

She bowed slightly and greeted Nekonome sensei. Class just went on usual stuff and today was their first meeting their club. Tsuna and Lambo headed quickly to their club while Tsukune and Kurumu asked Moka's health as Moka just watched Tsuna left and sighed. She told them that she's fine while walking towards their club. As they went inside their club they saw two familiar people who were quietly staring outside the window.

Kurumu: "Hey, are you two part of the Newspaper Club too?"

Tsuna&Lambo: They look at Kurumu and nodded

Lambo: "We-"He had been cut off as right on cue nekonome entered the room

Nekonome: "Welcome to the Newspaper Club!" She spoke excitedly

Moka: "Are we the only people on this club?" she spoke a bit happily because she could hangout with Tsuna

Nekonome: "Of course not theres one more member, anyway since there's a staff meeting I'll leave it to Ginei Morioka, come in and introduce yourself"

Gin: He entered "My name is Ginei Morioka, just call me Gin and this is Newspaper Club, and we would be in charge of school papers , printing it out every week" he spoke seriously

Kurumu: "He seems to be someone who we can rely on"

Lambo: He snorted disagreeing

Gin: He gave Moka and Kurumu a bouquet of flower "Flowers for the lovely ladies"

Kurumu: She went behind Tsukune "I don't like him being with a guy who flirts allot"

Moka: She was too busy observing Tsuna to care at Gin's bold act

Gin: He noticed Moka was staring at Tsuna not bothering to acknowledge his existence as he seethed inward "Alright for today we're gonna post this fliers" he spoke with a fake smile

They exited the room and started posting around the school.

Gin: He bent down and sat "Higher"

Kurumu&Moka: They place the flier a bit higher

Kurumu: "Is this enough?"

Gin: He peeped on their panties "No a bit higher"

Tsukune looked at Gin then he saw Gin was looking at something as he look at what Gin was looking she saw Moka and Kurumu's panties his eyes widened, Tsukune pulled Gin while Tsuna and Lambo noticed.

Tsukune: "What do you think you're doing?" he spoke with a slight anger

Gin: He just smiled

Kurumu: She heard what Tsukune said "Whats going on Tsukune-kun?"

Gin: "Oh nothing, he's just telling me how he could see your and Moka-chan's panties" he said innocently

Moka and Kurumu blushed while fuming, They tried slapped Tsukune but suddenly Tsuna pushed Tsukune out of the way and getting slapped and sent flying a for a few meters knocking him out cold as Lambo was trying to hold his laughter.

Moka: She saw Tsuna getting slapped instead then rushed to his side "Gomene, Tsuna-kun!" she said in worry hoping that she didn't slap him that hard

Kurumu: "Tsukune you didn't have to peek you know, I could just show it to you" she spoke angrily with tint red on her cheeks

Lambo: "No"

Kurumu: "What do you mean no?"

Moka: She heard Lambo said "huh?"

Lambo: "Tsukune-kun didn't peek on purpose"

Kurumu: "What do you mean?" she asked intriguingly

Lambo: "I was wondering why setting the fliers at the top when people to tend to look below, well at least where they could see easily, unless some wanted someone to go a bit higher where they could see something they would liked to see" he spoke grinningly evil

Gin: He started to sweat bullets

Kurumu&Moka: They suddenly figured what Lambo meant and glared at Gin

Gin: "Well what do you know club meeting's over alright seeing ya later" he spoke in panic and run off

Tsukune: "Lambo-kun, Thanks for defending me" he spoke with gratitude then bowed

Lambo: He merely looked at him "Don't thank me, thank the one who just saved you from getting slapped by 2 deadly women" he spoke lazily and saw Tsukune nodded

Moka and Kurumu apologized to Tsukune and waked the unconscious Tsuna.

Moka: "Tsukune-kun" she spoke sweetly as she inch a bit towards Tsukune

Tsukune: "Moka-chan" he replied as he inch a bit closer

Moka: "Tsukune-kun" she move closer

Tskune: "Moka-chan" he move closer as he now facing moka at the point where they look like are about to kiss

Moka: "Tsukune-kun" she spoke hungrily as she dug her fangs on Tsukune's neck and drank his blood

They talked about on what the topic that they should put on the paper. Kurumu suggested about the peeping tom and Moka hated perverts decided that they should investigate who was it but for Lambo he already know who was it but started to investigate to have a better basis rather than assumption. Lambo saw the handprint on Tsuna's cheeks and started suppressing his laugh. Few hours later Tsukune saw Gin and he asked him that he should come with him telling him he saw the peeping tom despite the fact he tried to frame him he still thought Gin isn't that bad.

Gin: "Quick get on Top of that and look inside the window" he spoke in bit authority as he hiddenly readying his camera

Tsukune: He nodded and complied "So whe-" he was about to say when he realize that this was a women's Changing room then suddenly he heard a click and saw a flash

He saw Gin Holding a Camera and quickly ran off. He tried to chaste him but he was too fast and lost the sight of Gin. Hours later Gin asked Moka to meet him at the roof. After the Class Moka immediately came to the roof because she thought that it must be important. Tsukune suddenly noticed Moka's disappearance.

Tsukune: "Hey where's Moka-san?"

Kurumu: "She said she's meeting Gin at the roof"

Lambo: "This is bad" he spoke in warning

Tsukune: "What do you mean?" he spoke in worry

Tsuna: He looked up at the sky "It's full moon, there must be a werewolf here knowing Yokai Academy is place where monster learns to co-exist"

Tsukune: He suddenly knew what he meant and ran to the roof

(At the Roof)

Moka: "So what is it you wanna say Gin-san?"

Gin: He smiled a bit wickedly "Just wanna show you something" his smile wider as he handed a picture of Tsukune seems to be peeking on a window

Moka: "W-what is this?" she spoke in stutter worried if Gin is just framing Tsukune again

Gin: "You see, Tsukune is the Peep

Suddenly Tsukune appeared gasping for air along with Tsuna, Kurumu, and Lambo.

Lambo: "Nice picture, but I'm confused the peeping tom was known to be fast, how come you're framing someone who's too slow"

Gin: he smiled "What do you mean by that?"

Lambo: "There are many cases where people only see blur of the peeping tom it means he can detect easily when someone is near that can see him, plus peole who actually saw him as a blur means he is fast even he's noticed so how come we can actually see him here looking? How come the photographer isn't detected? Usually the fastest yokai would be a werewolf but what the heck, the instanced of the peeping tom got caught is where when there is a full moon" he spoke smirking

Tsuna: "After investigating the people who could have been a werewolf , you my friend are the only who fit to be able to do such an act"

Kurumu, Moka & Tsukune: They stared at them as if they grew another head "Wow" they said in Unison

As they now stared at Gin

Gin: He laugh maniacally "Wow indeed, Your kinda smarter than you look despite that you're only 13 years old" he spoke smugly

Lambo: He snorted "Whatever" he retorted

Gin: "You guys should just handover Moka, Im the only one who should have a Lady like her, You guys are only nothinging but low class monster specially the two of you , Tsuna and Tsukune , you guys smells like human on the other hand Lambo you smell like a cow"

Lambo: he twitching in anger "Well you know what they say, Never judge a book by its cover"

Tsuna: "You do know you said before that metaphorical phrase doesn't apply here"

Gin: He laughed evilly "Very well, Time to take care of the pests" he said smugly

Kurumu: A tick mark appeared on her head "Who are you calling pest? I'll sho-" she was cut off by Tsuna

Tsuna: "Kurumu, Don't worry that guy is weak against Lambo" he smiled softly earning a blush from Kurmu and Moka who was staring at him the entire time

Gin: He snickered "Oh yeah, why don't we test that theory of yours?" he spoke arrogantly and transformed to a full blown hairy body then he howled

Lambo: "Tch, He's getting cocky"

The sky is getting filled with Thunder clouds blocking the moon.

Gin: "Time to take care of the thrash" he dashed to Lambo and tried to claw him on the face

Lambo: He managed to block the incoming attack and was sent back as he stand straight "My turn" He took his Horns and attached it on his head "Thunder set" he shouted as he got hit by a Lightning

Kurumu, Moka & Tsukune: They were shocked (no pun intended) "LAMBO-KUN/SAN!" They exclaimed in Unison while they see Gin was laughing at Lambo

Tsuna: "Don't worry he's fine" he said softly trying to calm the three while Gin stopped laughing

Lambo: He dashed quickly through like a bull Gin as he tried to outran Lambo, but got confused as Lambo just kept getting closer then he looked at the moon and saw it was blocked by the thunder clouds and stared to panic "_Elettrico Cornata_" he hit Gin at the stomach while electricuting him

Gin: "Damn you" He cursed under his breathe as he was hit by a taser but powered by lightning and completely paralyzed

Tsuna: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" he walked to Moka who was now blushing then snatched his Rosario Cross

Tsukune: He was surprised that even Tsuna can remove the cross "How di-"he didn't got to finish his sentence as Moka suddenly spoke

Moka: "Did you really think you can get me as woman, tch, come and get me then" she spoke seething

As she ran towards Gin

Gin: He was shaking in fear and unable to move due to paralyzed by fear and the hit of Lambo's attack "I'm sorry please-"he was cut off

Moka: She raised his foot "Know Your Place" she said harshly as she delivered a blow from an axe kick

Moka: She walked towards Tsuna "I guess you want to know the story huh"

Tsuna: He nodded "Yea might as well tell me how did we met"

**Welp theres chapter 2 Please review , Accepting tips or advice but No Flamers**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally thought out the pairing it would MokaxTsuna, TsukuneXKurumuXMizore, LamboXYukari**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Rosario + Vampire.**

**Chapter 3: Bwitch please **

While Gin was still burned and knocked out, Lambo was admiring his work, thinking whether its was enough to paralyze other yokai in this academy and if he had to resort to using the 10 year bazooka kept in his 'Storage Box'. Moka explained to the group how did he met Tsuna and why did Tsuna may have forgotten that very past event. To Moka she actually cherished that memory knowing that she have a friend who will risk himself despite being powerless, She even blushes just remembering that day but feeling a little guilty and promised herself to treat Tsuna better. Now Moka was now doubting that Tsuna is still a weakling due to Lambo's show, she knew both of them are Humans but Lambo shown beyond Human capabilities which is just making her blush more as she imagine Tsuna becoming stronger and finally can make him as her equal.

Tsuna: He nodded as Moka finished her story "Arigato Moka-chan" she blushed hearing her name with a '-chan' suffix "Ano, Moka-chan do you know how your father knew my father?"

**(Short Flashback)**

Moka and Issa prepared packing for a huge trip then suddenly Issa thought of maybe visiting his old friend and noticed that Moka is somewhat feeling lonely, sure she has sisters but they seem to be cold towards each other.

Issa: "Moka-chan would you mind if visit an old friend first?" he asked a bit playfully

Moka: She nodded "Fine, but who is this old friend" she asked curiously

Issa: He smiled "Say, do you believe Humans are the weaker than Yokai?"

Moka: She snorted "Of course, their bodies are frail, has slow regeneration and with puny strength, they are just ants to us" She said proudly

Issa: He just laughed at his daughter's pride of being a vampire "Not exactly" he said playfully

Moka: She was intrigued that her father, a Dark lord found humans aren't that weak "What do you mean?" she asked confused

Issa: He just chuckled seeing her daughter's confusion "My old friend that we're gonna visit is a Human, but I can say that he's on par with my power"

Moka: Her eyes widen"Wha? Now way!" she said shell shocked that her father just said that and refused to believe what he just said

**(Flashback end)**

Moka explained them how they talked about on visiting Tsuna's family, leaving the part where exposing Tsuna is a Human and she winked, Tsukune felt a stab on his heart seeing Moka winking at Tsuna who only blushed. Tsukune and Kurumu were amazed as they thought that a Darklord vampire respected another yokai that aren't a vampire, and then they thought Tsuna is a very powerful yokai. Tsukune now feared Tsuna as he thought he could be par with Moka's strength while on the other hand Kurumu was contemplating that a vampire usually never gives respect on other kinds of yokai but a darklord vampire gave respect on other yokai specie is just too hard to believe. After explaining Moka softly took the Rosario from Tsuna while Tsukune watched and felt pang of jealousy. Tsukune was jealous of Tsuna how Moka was nice to Tsuna and not to him. Tsuna was oblivious to this while lambo was smirking and nudging Tsuna with his elbow earning a raised eyebrow from Tsuna. Moka attached her Rosario cross to her neck then fell unconscious as Tsuna catches her. Suddenly Tsuna remembered that the exams would be tomorrow as Moka woke up and heard what Tsuna said.

Tsuna: "Guys, we got to go we still have an exam tomorrow" he said in a rush as he drags Lambo quickly with him

The group panicked and went back to their dorm and studied for their exam

(Few days later)

Tsuna woke up still mentally tired from yesterday, pondering if Moka knew that if he was a hitman or the 10th generation boss of Vongola. He suddenly thought maybe it's best to have Lambo around than Gokudera or Yamamoto, Gokudera is a bit hot head, he may kill yokais on the spot, while on the other hand Yamamoto being innocently cheerful, he may taunt allot of yokai and making them like 'New York's Most Wanted' and ended up being ganged by almost all male student and Tsuna pondered if they were either were here they would probably more fansclub , sure Lambo has a fansclub (even Tsuna himself he just didn't know) but the last time they were surrounded and somewhat tore them to pieces but in the end they had to restrain Gokudera from blowing up the entire place because of Tsuna got bruised. Tsuna then got ready for class then went outside of his dorm and waited for Lambo. Lambo went outside of his dorm and greeted Tsuna then they started to walk to the board to see their result.

They arrived and started looking at their names on the board then they saw Moka and Tsukune then greeted them.

Moka: "So on what rank did you got Tsuna?" she asked cheerfully

Tsuna: "23th how about you Moka-chan?"

Moka: She blushed hearing the suffix again "A-ano 13th" she said shyly

Tsuna: "Wow that's amazing Moka-chan" he said in awe as Moka just blushed brighter

Tsukune was really getting jealous.

Tsuna: He saw Tsukune is somewhat bothered "Are you alright Tsukune-san?"

Tsukune: "Yea" he said as he gives them a fake smile

Tsuna: "Ah, so what rank did you get?"

Tsukune: "112th" he said sadly

Moka: She patted Tsukune's back "It's ok Tsukune you can do better next time, why don't I help you study next time?" she said comfortingly

Tsukune: He nodded "Yea I- MMPH!" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Kurumu suddenly smothered him with her bossum

Kurumu: She smothered Tsukune with her bossum "Good morning Tsukune!" she said enthusiastically

Moka: She panicked and quickly tried to pull Tsukune away from her "Get off Tsukune, you're suffocating him!" she exclaimed

Kurumu: She let go of Tsukune as he gasped for air and decided to change topic "So what rank did you guys get?" she asked Lambo and Tsuna

Tsuna: "23th"

Lambo: "5th" he said lazily as they look at him like he grew another head

Tsukune: "Wow that's amazing Lambo" he said in awe

Lambo: He just shrugged "Just got lucky I guess" he said plainly

Tsuna&Moka&Kurumu&Tsukune: "No, You're just really smart" they deadpanned in unison

Lambo: He just sweat dropped "Tch.." he retorted

Then they saw a group of student circling some sort of few people. They began to check what it was and saw 5 people bullying 1 girl.

Girl: "Give me back my wand!" she exclaimed imperatively as she tries to reach for it

Guy#1: "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" he said smugly

Guy#2: "Yeah, You disgusting excuse of a Yokai" he said harshly

Guy#1: He began to try to bend the wand "What do you think will happen if I brake this wand" he said suddenly Moka went infront of Yukari, with Hands extend protecting Yukari

Moka: "Please stop, just leave her alone!"

Lambo: "Yeah, or else Tsuna will go strip and beat you guys!" he exclaimed earning a blush from all women around

Group of Women: "Yea Tsuna GO STRIP NAKED!" they exclaimed as Moka just blushed furiously

Tsuna: He sweat dropped "What the hell are you saying Lambo?!" he exclaimed a bit embarrassed on what just Lambo shouted

Tsukune&Kurumu: The two was just surpressing their laugh "Go Beowolf! (A/N: I DON'T OWN BEOWOLF) Err I Mean Tsuna!" they said playfully while started laughing as the bullies can't help but to laugh as well

Tsuna: Tick mark appeared on his head "WHO THE HELL IS BEOWOLF?!" he exclaimed

Guy#1: He stopped laughing "Fine, but this isn't the end of this Yakiri"

The Bullies left and the crowd dispersed including the disappointed women because Tsuna didn't stripe naked.

Moka: "Are you okay?" she asked as she saw the girl nod as the girl pounced on her

Moka: "Whats your name?"

Girl: "Yukari Sendo" she said as now identified as Yukari

Lambo: "You mean the one who was ranked 1st?"

Yukari: She nodded "I WUV YOU MOKA-CHAN" she exclaimed suddenly as she started to fondle her bosoms "Will you go out with me?"

Moka: She blushed and moaned getting Tsukune blushed "Sure, as friends" earning a squeal from a little witch

Tsukune: He pulled Yukari away from Moka

Yukari: "What are you doing?! Get off me!" she said furiously

Tsukune: He let go "You shouldn't do that"

Lambo: "Yea or else Tsuna will tie you up while naked" he plainly commented

Tsuna: He blushed while fuming "Will you stop with the 'Or else thingi'!" he exclaimed in embarassment

Moka: She blushed at Lambo's comment

Yukari: "Tch, I know you Tsukune 1st year, grades below average, physical strength below average hobbies getting smothered on Kurumu's bosoms"

Tsukune: He fumed "It's not a Hobby!" he fumed while Lambo and Tsuna snickered

Yukari: "And you two Tsunayoshi Sawada 1st year grades above average, physical strength unknown, actually not bad, rumored to be Moka's Fiancé" Tsukune winced at this while Tsuna just tilted his head oblivious and confused "And you Lambo no surname, grades beyond above average, physical strength above average, rumored to be immune to lightning and used it as source of power

Tsuna: "What's a fiancé?" he asked dumbly as others sweat dropped

Lambo: he sweat dropped "I'm not sure where you got your knowledge but that's just awkward"

(Moments later)

Tsukune, Moka, Tsuna and Lambo were in the club room sitting. Tsukune suddenly stood up and rushed to Kurumu and fondled her breast as the group blushed while Kurumu enjoying the moment.

Moka: She fumed "Tsukune! What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed blushing

Lambo: He saw something sticking out of the window and heard some giggling sounds then he walked over and picked up someone outside as he saw Yukari "Quite the trouble maker are you?"

Yukari: She struggled "Let me go!" she commanded as she fumed

Lambo: He let go "So you're the one who's controlling Tsukune , a witch huh?"

Yukari: "Hmmph"

Tsukune: "Someone should teach her a lesson, She just gone too far" he exclaimed fuming

Moka: "Tsukune she's just a child"

Tsuna: He sensed something wrong with Yukari thanks to his Hyper Intuition, He sensed that Yukari is just sad and lonely seeing through her illusion

Yukari: "It's okay, I'm used to be alone anyway" she said as she look down, getting a sympathetic look from the group, suddenly a pan fell down on Tsukune's head "Psyche!" she laughed and ran away

Tsukune: "Come back here!"

Tsuna: He looked down "She isn't lying you know… " he spoke sadly

Moka: "What do you mean?" she asked in confusion

Tsuna: "The one where she said that used to be alone" he said sadly as he looks outside the window  
Kurumu: She nodded "Of course, Witches aren't the most hated kind of yokai, They're the border between a Yokai and a Human" she said sagely as Tsukune began to feel guilty

Tsukune: "We should look for her before she gets in trouble"

The Group began to search for her, Meanwhile Yukari is sitting on top of a tree when suddenly the bullies from before came but seems to be with other people.

Guy#1: "Hey lookie here it's the witch again, where's your vampire friend?" he asked smugly

Guy#2-16: They began to corner her

Guy#2: "There's nowhere to run anymore witch!"

Guy#3 "We're gonna dismember you slowly and painfully as we eat you up" he said evilly as they began to transform into a lizard

Guy#4: "It's payback time!" he exclaimed as he raised his hand and prepared to hit Yukari while Yukari just closed her eyes as she prepares for impact

Suddenly Lambo appeared out of nowhere got hit instead and sent back flying hitting a tree. Yukari rushed towards him.

Yukari: she pant "You idiot, why did you do that?" she asked while barely holding back her tears

Lambo: he sighed "Yare yare, what? It's what friends do" he said lamely

Suddenly Yukari hugged Lambo and burst out in tears as the The group came. Tsuna giving Lambo a hand as Lambo took it and stand up. Tsuna took the Rosario off from Moka's neck as She began to Transform, her hairs changed from pink to silver and her eyes was now blood red. The sky suddenly filled with thunder clouds as the lizard men was began to sweat in fear.

Moka: "You know Tsuna-kun, You don't need me just to take out he trash"

Tsuna: He began to wore wool mittens and took out 1 Dying will pill "I thought you need an exercise or something that can atleast pull your muscles"

LizardGuy#1: He snarled "Enough chit chat we still got the advantage, theres only 5 of you and 16 of us"

Lambo: He snickered "Cocky aren't we?" he said smirking "THUNDER SET!" he exclaimed as he got hit by a lightning

Tsuna: He swallowed a dying will pill as he collapsed, Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu began to worry while the lizards laughed, then suddenly he rose up while his forehead and his gloves are burning with orange flames while stripping to his boxers and the lizard started laugh harder "REBORN!" he exclaimed Kurumu and Moka blushed furiously but tried to act unaffected but failed "I WILL PROTECT YUKARI WITH MY DYING WILL!" he exclaimed as they get ready and the Lizards stopped laughing

Lambo: He smirked "_Elettrico Cornat"_ he shouted and rushed through the lizards

Tsuna and Moka are the one who manage to beat most of them while Lambo, Kurumu and Tsukune supported even though Tsukune just stood there and watched.

(Few Days Later at the Club room)

Moka: "I wonder how Yukari's doing?" she asked wondering

Tsukune: "Yeah, I was wondering about that too"

Kurumu: "Well, After the incident with the lizard freaks she stopped pranking people and apologized to the people she have pranked"

Moka: "I'm so happy for her" she said with a smile

Suddenly the door burst open thanks to Yukari.

Yukari: She pounced to Tsuna&Lambo "I WUUV YOU GUYS, and Moka too"

Lambo&Tsuna: They just stared at each other then looked back at Yukari and smiled sweetly not in a pedo way

Yukari: "Tsuna, Lambo, we should go in FOURSOME! Tsuna , Lambo, Me and Moka "

Moka&Tsukune&Kurumu: They blushed "WHAT?!" they shouted in unison

Tsuna&Lambo: They tilted their head in confusion "Whats a Foursome?" they asked in unison

**Welp there you have it chapter 3 please review, give tips some tips or advice**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Rosario + Vampire**

**Chapter 4: Too cool for school**

Few days later, just another day at school, Nekonome Sensei is taking attendance check, Tsukune noticed the seat in front of him is always empty, he looked at Lambo and saw he was doodling a some stuff while Tsuna watched in fascination as he sweat dropped.

Nekonome: "Shirayuki Mizored?" she frowned when she heard no one answered so she looked around

Girl: She suddenly walked in and took the sit in front of Tsukune

Nekonome: She smiled when she saw Mizore took a seat "Glad that you've come today Mizore, since Mizore just came today, class I Introduce to you Mizore Shirayuki"

Mizore: She just nodded

Nekonome: "So be nice and treat her like a friend"

Moka and Tsukune was surprised at this revelation then they looked at Tsuna and Lambo, Lambo is still doodling while Tsuna seems to be suggesting, Moka and Tsukune just sweat dropped at them as if they are in their own universe. After class Tsukune and Moka chatted about the new girl while Kurumu being Kurumu flirting with Tsukune and rubbing her bosoms on Tsukune. Moka dragged Kurumu on to their class. Moka suddenly had thought of what does she feel about Tsukune or Tsuna, she was completely on debating with Inner Moka who she had feelings, do she like Tsuna more or Tsukune, Inner Moka was forcing outer Moka to choose Tsuna since he was stronger even tho he's still weaker than her but still a human to take down a yokai bare handed she was Impressed by his combat and the Orange Flames, she seems to have suspicions about it since it feels like youki but less malevolent but potent as a youki. Tsukune watched them leave, suddenly Tsukune felt as if he was being watched, there were a person watching him but he only noticed 1 and that was Mizore, Lambo and Tsuna were remained silent as they talk about too meet at the club to party after their class. He saw Mizore staring at him then she tried to hide but still exposed.

Tsukune: He smiled at her "So what's up? Something you need?"

Mizore: She smiled back and showed him a newspaper "I read your paper, as usual your part are the most genuine entertaining one.

Tsukune: "You're familiar with my work?"

Mizore: She showed him a notebook "Even I'm not in school Ms Nekonome showed me all of Newspaper club work to read, allot of your article are interesting, there are some from Tsuna and Lambo, but I find yours the most interesting"

Tsukune: He just rubbed the back of his head chuckling in flattery "Thanks" he opened the notebook and saw some comments and circled stuff as he sweatdropped

Mizore: "You like it? I written some comments on some of your work"

Tsukune: He just stared at the note book sweat dropping "_WHAT THE HELL, SHE IS KIND OF STALKER OR SOMETHING"_ he screamed inwardly

Mizore: "It's just that I like the articles that you write, you're always writing thing in a point of view of the weak and the helpless, I really can relate" as Tsukune looked at her in worry "Your personality and the way you think about things is a bit allot like me" she said honestly as she walk towards him and held his arm in embrace

Tsukune: He stepped back a bit "What are you doing?" he asked nervously

Mizore: She looked at him "You must be lonely just like me huh? Trust me I know what's exactly like that"

(Moments later at the Lake)

Tsuna and Lambo are still watching Tsukune and Mizore.

Mizore: She tossed a stone at lake and watched as it skips over the lake 9 times "You see that Tsukune? It skipped 9 times "she said cheerfully

Tsukune: He stepped back "Ah, well listen Mizore that's very nice but I should better go back now, see ya"

Mizore: She ran towards him and hug him from behind "You can't you suck so bad at this you haven't done about 4 skips" she said while hugging him as Tsukune was crying anime tears while Tsuna and Lambo sweat dropped

Tsukune: "They have started the party is already starting and Moka and the others are waiting for me"

Mizore: "You wanna go to that cluby club of yours huh?"

Tsukune: He looked behind "Huh?" he asked a little bit confused

Tsuna&Lambo: They became to have suspicion about that Mizore as they see Tsukune and Mizore being surrounded by swirling chilled wind "What the?" they mentally said in unison

Mizore: "That Moka your girlfriend, she's the one you really want to see, right? If you don't stay, there's no time I might do to that poor girl"

Tsuna: He panicked "Lambo-kun, stay here and once that girl do something funny knock her out" he whispered to Lambo as he wore his wool mittens and took 1 dying will pill

Tsuna quickly swallowed the pill then ran off to the club room while Lambo took his clothes and was sweating even know the area is becoming cold, he couldn't help but to worry that this would be very difficult situation and thought the worst case scenario that the girl was an elemental that attacks range with a devastating power as he and Tsuna had to take it up a notch.

(Short Flashback)

**Day after the first day at the Yokai academy**

Tsuna: "Alright Lambo-kun, as much as possible when we're gonna fight/defend we can only use simple ones, like my going in dying will mode for me while you don't use your 10 year bazooka or your box weapons"

Lambo: He sighed "I just hope this won't bite us in the end"

Tsuna: "It won't for now let's just lay low and look for information about all kinds of yokai" he said imperatively as they both nodded

(Flashback end)

Tsukune: "What are you saying Mizore?" he asked worrying about Moka

(Few minutes later at the club)

Moka was patiently waiting for Tsukune then suddenly the door opened.

Moka: She immediately snapped her and look at the person who entered "Tsukune-kun?" she said happily smiled as she looked at the person who entered her smile vanished

Mizore's Ice clone: She opened the door and closed it afterwards

Moka: She began to worry "What are you doing here? Where's Tsukune-kun?"

Mizore's Ice clone: "Wait for him if you want to, he won't come" she said plainly as she walked towards her then started to choke her

The door suddenly burst open as both the females looked they saw Tsuna wearing only his boxers, he has flames on his head and on his gloves. Moka blushed furiously despite being choked while the Mizore's Ice clone just stared as if he was fully clothed. Moka still struggling, Tsuna saw this and pushed the girl immediately since Tsuna being a good boy, he doesn't like hitting ladies. Tsuna stopped releasing orange flames then he sweeped her away from the clone and ran off back to the lake. Meanwhile at the Lake, the lake now was frozen solid, Tsukune blocked an attack from Mizore as he was sent back rolling. Suddenly Lambo appeared and caught Tsukune as Tsukune stopped rolling.

Lambo: "Why are you doing this?" he asked while narrowing his eyes

Mizore: She was in her transformed state "I will not let Tsukune get away from me" she stated firmly

Tsukune: "What the hell are you?"

Lambo: "She's a _yuki-oona_ Snow woman"

Tsukune: He just stared "A what?"

Mizore: She walks towards them while creating some snow spike pillars "I am Snow woman, I can control the snow and bend it to my will" she said plainly as she tried to freeze both Lambo and Tsukune while Lambo managed to step back to dodge then kept side stepping as he dodges Mizore's frost attacks "Hold still"

Tsukune: He panicked as he was trapped in snow "Whats happening?" he asked frantically

Mizore: She still kept walking forward towards Tsukune "Don't you see? Its faith what brought us together, we're both feel terribly lonely, I feel the connection from between us, I think we can understand each other"

Tsukune: "No stop!" he exclaimed getting really scared

Lambo: He saw Mizore's almost near Tsukune and tried to ran towards them and try to free Tsukune "Hang on Tsukune!" he exclaimed worried as he got caught by Mizore's Ice prison "DAMN IT!" he cursed as he mentally debate whether to use the 10 year bazooka or his box weapon

Mizore: She reached Tsukune"Just relaxed, once I fully encased your body in ice, you won't be going anywhere ever again , once I do that you'll be mine alone don't you Tsukune" she spoke sweetly as she started freeze Tsukune's body

Suddenly Moka, Tsuna and a Kurumu in her succubus form appeared.

Tsuna&Moka&Kurumu: "Tsukune! Just hold on!" they exclaimed in unison

Mizore: She stared at them cooly "But how? My ice clone should have taken care of you"

Tsuna: He panted as the flames on his forehead disappeared "Damn it! Not now" he cursed under his breathe

Tsuna: "_Damn it I can't take another pill after 5 minutes" he cursed inwardly (A/N: Reborn's bullet has no drawback in the real anime and this fanfic and pill has little drawback the 5 minutes interval and he doesn't really strip down more like his clothed are ripped off from his body while upgraded Lambo's 10 year bazooka it can only used once a day but its duration increased to 30 mins) _"Lambo! Are you alright?" he asked in concern for his Lightning guardian

Lambo: "Trapped in ice but fine! Cold but fine!" he shouted back with a bit frustration on the cold part

Kurumu: She suddenly attacked Mizore hoping that she was too distracted

Mizore: She noticed Kurumu and sent a blast of ices towards Kurumu freezing her foot stuck to the grounds as her wings too are frozen to the point Kurumu wouldn't able to use her wings for now

Tsuna: He nodded "Moka-chan!" he said as he was gonna take of her Rosario cross but then a child wind touched his half naked body then he shivered "DAMN IT! IT'S FREAKING COLD HERE!" he exclaimed in irritation

Lambo&Kurumu&Moka&Tsukune: They sweat dropped "It's because you're half naked" they deadpanned in unison

Tsuna: "Lambo where's my clothes?" he immediately asked

Lambo: He pointed around the bushes "There" he said plainly as he saw Tsuna quickly ran off and picked up his clothes as he wore it

Tsuna: He rushed back with Moka and took the Rosario cross of her neck

Moka: She transformed her breast size increased aswell as her buttocks as her pink haired turned to silver then her green colored eyes turned into blood red with slits "Tsuna-kun why did you summon me here, I wouldn't mind if it's just me and you making out but this isn't what I had in mind" She teased playfully

Tsuna: He blushed in Moka's boldness "E-eh? Could you please help us save Tsukune from getting kidnapped and freeze to death"

Inner Moka: She crossed her arm and shook his head "No you guys can handle this and besides she can have him for all I care" she said as she dragged Tsuna away as Tsukune winced looked down with eyes that filled with sadness and jealousy from Tsuna

Tsuna: He saw Tsukune and started to feel bad but the situation is really bad and started to panicked as he tried to struggle free from Inner Moka's grasp "Lambo! We have no choice use the bazooka!" He exclaimed while struggling

Lambo: He nodded as saw the look on Kurumu, and Tsukune as they wondered what's Tsuna talking about then he lit lightning flames on his ring and started melting the Ice, with his strength and his dying will flames he manage to break free from the ice prison while Tsuna and Moka were already nowhere to be seen

Mizore: She was astonished as he managed to break free from her ice prison "What the?"

Kurumu&Moka&Tsukune: They were fascinated by the green electric thingi on his ring

Lambo: He took out a small green storage box and he inserted the flames on his rings to the box, then as he inserted the flames on his storage box it opened as a bazooka appeared "Yare yare, I can't believe I'm actually using this already" he said lazily as he placed it on the ground, he looked at Tsukune and Kurumu's faced that look like emphasizing 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT?!' then he suddenly jumped in

Kurumu&Tsukune: They faced dropped "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" they exclaimed in unison then they saw a string tied on the trigger and saw it been pulled as the trigger clicked then there was an explosion creating smoke, as the smoke diasappeared they felt a strong aura while they began to feel fear and saw a spark of electricity on the cloud then it continues to spark as the smoke disappeared they saw a tall man with a black hair and a torn coat that seems to be stitched piece by piece as their jaws dropped "WHAT THE HELL! LAMBO?!" they exclaimed in unison

23 year old Lambo: He looked around and saw Kurumu and Tsukune then he smiled "We meet again Tsukune-kun, Kurumu-chan" then she saw her cheeks turn pink

Mizore: She was confused on how did Lambo somehow got older she gritted her teeth

23 year old Lambo: He looked at mizore "Let's see here, you're the one who's gonna kidnap Tsukune huh?" he asked as the sky suddenly filled with Thunder clouds as Thunder storm started

Mizore: She sweated nervously "Yeah and theres none of you people can do about it, Tsukune is mine, mine alone" she stated firmly as she sent a torrent of ice towards Lambo

23 year old Lambo: He side stepped dodging it easily then he pulled out his horns and started to attach it to his head "**Thunder set**" He said quietly but Mizore, Kurumu, and Tsukune heard it as a red lightning hit him

Mizore: She remained calmed " I know that attack, it might be strong but it has a fatal weakness"

Tsukune: He was confused on how Lambo's attack has fatal weakness "What does she mean" he asked Kurumu: She gritted her teeth knowing she was right but was confused why Lambo just remained calm as if his weakness doesn't matter "Well that attack is only dangerous when you got hit with his horn and it's a very close range attack while Mizore can attack with great distance" she explained to Tsukune

Mizore: "Correct"

23 year old Lambo: He bent down with left foot forward as he prepare for his attack as the electricity on his horn somewhat danced

Tsukune: "What kind of stance is that? He never did that before" he asked in confusion

Kurumu: "Well this is 10 year older Lambo, maybe he has learned some tricks"

Mizore: She gritted her teeth as she formed a blizzard "No! I refused to let you have Tsukune" she said in panic as she threw ice projectiles towards Lambo

23 year old Lambo: He just smiled "_Elettrico Cornata"_ he said quietly as he rushed towards her as he swiftly dodges the incoming projectiles

Mizore: She panicked "_Bastard!"_ she cursed inward then she panicked when he was already too close as she created a wall of ice and freezes the ground

Tsukune: He began to worry "Oh no, Lambo can't attack her with a wall in front of her and he wouldn't be able to change direction or else he might slip"

23 year old Lambo: "_I could just side step to change course and hit her from the side, but that would actually kill her due to the heat and the damage from electricity"_ he thought "That was the old me" he said as he smiile while his horn stretched and broke the wall of ice with ease

Mizore: She closed her eyes with a tear escaping her eye

Tsukune: "STOP!" he exclaimed

23 year old Lambo: He stopped and looked at Tsukune and smiled "_He's like Tsuna caring for others even his enemies"_ he thought as he still kept smiling as he just walked away from her and get Tsukune free from Mizore's Ice prison

Mizore ran away as the two boys helped Kurumu break they broke free Kurumu they decided to go back to the club room thinking that Tsuna and Moka are waiting for them. Tsukune was in pain his chest felt like being squeezed as he remembered Moka dragged Tsuna away and refused to save him. Meanwhile at the forest.

Moka: She pinned Tsuna onto a tree "You sir have an explaining to do, I know that the time at the lizard we fought the lizard you were merely playing with them, what's with Lambo aged in an instant, what was that green thingi and your orange flames and what are you guys doing in a 'Yokai Academy'? I can understand Tsukune being here by accident but you two I doubt" she spoke imperatively forcing Tsuna to answer

Tsuna: He sighed in defeat "_I guess they're gonna found out sooner or later"_ he thought "Fine, Lambo and I are Hitman, we were requested to protect Tsukune but please don't tell them yet, We use flames called dying will flames they are condensed enegy, it's our life energy in a physical form, you can compare it to yokai's youki and lastly it was Lambo's family trade secret I think, 10 year bazooka it allows your 10 years older self to swap places with you"

Moka: She nodded "So how strong are you really?" she asked playfully

Tsuna: He gulped "I don't know how to put it, strong enough destroy the whole school with monster within it in a single attack" he shrugged

Moka: Her cheeks heated up a bit turned on since vampires are attracted to power "I see" she said as she took the Rosario from Tsuna and kissed him on the cheeks then she placed the cross around her neck again as she transformed back to being the sweet pink haired Moka then fell unconscious

Tsuna caught her and waited her to wake up. Tsuna and Moka walked back to the club room. Tsuna and Moka arrived 2 minutes earlier than Lambo's group. Then suddenly Yukari appeared and saw Lambo she blushed.

Yukari: "W-who the h-hell are you a-and what a-are you doing h-here?" she asked stuttered

Lambo: He smiled sweetly "Aw, you easily forgot about me, and I thought you were a genius" he said playfully

Yukari: She jaw dropped "Lambo-kun?!"She exclaimed in surprise, seeing him matured quickly couldn't help but to feel aroused, earning a nod from a smiling Lambo, She glomped at him "I don't cant anymore at foursome I don't care, we could just do this go and I don't care whether you became a dilf or not"

Tsukune&Moka&Kurumu: They jaw dropped "WHAT?!" they exclaimed in unison

Lambo: He just tilted his head in confusion "Whats a dilf and a foursome?" he asked in honesty

Tsukune&Moka&Kurumu: They seat dropped "_Even after 10 years he's still innocent"_ they thought in unison

Tsukune and Kurumu took each blanket to keep themselves warm.

Tsukune&Kurumu: They noticed they're the only one who needed a blanket "How come you three didn't needed to have a blanket when you were with us?" they asked in unison a bit angered

Tsuna: He looked at them "Was dragged by Moka-chan" plainly Tsukune winced at Tsuna's excuse

Moka: She blushed hearing Tsuna's excuse "Eh, well my Inner self dragged Tsuna-kun" she said embarrassed as she played with her finger as her blush brighten

Lambo: "Coat" he said cooly

The Bazooka effect finally wore off much to Yukari's disappointment, then suddenly they heard Nekonome sense outside the club, room blabbering something in panic. They went outside the clubroom walk towards Nekonome sensei.

Nekonome: She was panting "Thank goodness you're still here"

Moka: She nodded "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Nekonome: "Your classmate Mizore-san is in big trouble" she said in worry

The group followed Nekonome sensei to the Infirmary.

(Moment s later at Infirmary)

There was unconscious Kotsubo wrapped in bandages.

Moka: "You sure? Mizore-san went and froze Kotsubo-san?"

Nekonome: "I'm afraid so, He was discovered right away his life was in danger" she said looking down

Lambo: "No, There was something else missing"

Nekonome: "What do you mean?" she asked confused

Tsuna: "We doubt Mizore-san can do such an act without reason"

Moka: "What are you guys talking about?"

Lambo: "Think about it, when she tried to kidnapped Tsukune-kun it was all planed before it even happened, it only failed because Tsuna and I interfered"

Nekonome: "Yea but that doesn't prove anything"

Tsuna: "True but as we haved observed the school so far we learned some characteristic of all teachers, Ishigami sensei has a fetish for art, Kagome sensei is a BDSM fanatic, Aspara sensei have thing for spice, Lilith sensei is somewhat neutral, and lastly Kotsubo is a pervert" he said cooly

Tsukune&Moka&Kurumu&Nekonome&Yukari: "Wow" they said in unison

Nekonome: "You guys must be genius"

Lambo: "Nope, we're not, have even seen Tsuna's grade in Middle school? He got very lucky getting a score of 10" he deadpanned

Tsuna: A tick marked appeared on his head "Lambo-kun you should just shut up or else I'll tell Bianchi-san you're the reincarnation of Romeo-san" he said smiling innocently

Lambo: He sweated nervously

Moka&Yukari: "Who's this bianchi you guys are talking about" they both asked in unison feeling a little bit jealous hearing the name of girl

Lambo: "Please, don't remind me" he just said it depressingly as the two girls just looked at each other weirded out by Lambo's reaction

Tsuna: "Anyways let's just find Mizore-san so we can get her piece on this problem"

Gin: He suddenly entered startling all the girls except Nekonome "Tsuna-san, there's no need here are the pictures for the new 'scoop'"

Tsuna: He nodded and looked at them as the group started to look as well as they saw the picture it was Mizore getting molested by Kotsubo in Kraken form

The group dashed around the school to look for her. After searching her around the school they search for her at the cliff, they saw her there at the edge of the cliff. Tsukune approached her and tried to comfort her.

Mizore: She just laughed while tears eascaping her eyes "It's just too much Tsukune, I thought you were the one for me, I thought you and I can only understand each other" she said sadly "But in the end, no body, nobody will!" she exclaimed as she created a blizzard

Tsukune: He stepped back from the blizzard and looked down "I'm sorry, I have no Idea" he spoke sadly as he tried to step forward

Mizore: "Get away from me!" she exclaimed as she tried to freeze anything that comes near her

As she created ice clones to shove them back

Tsuna: He immediately wore his wool mittens and swallowed a 1 dying will pill then he stripped than to his boxers as his forehead and his gloves are ignited with sky flames "REEEBOOOOOORNNN!" he exclaimed "I WILL STOP YOU FROM MAKING A MISTAKE OF LOSING THE CHANCE OF HAVING FRIENDS!" he exclaimed honestly as the girls can help but to blush seeing Tsuna strip down to his boxers

Yukari: "Hey how come you don't do that Lambo-kun?" she said while pouting cutely

The sky suddenly filled with Thunder clouds

Lambo: He just sweat dropped at Yukari's comment as he attach his horns to his head "Show off" he said cooly "**THUNDER SET**" he shouted as he was hit by a lightning

Kurumu: She transformed "Pfft, I'll only help because Tsukune would want me to"

Yukari: "I'll help my Lambo-kun" earning a smile from Lambo

Moka: "Tsuna pull my Rosario off I can help"

Tsuna: He just shook his head

Lambo: "He won't remember your inner self refused to help Tsukune" he said while Tsukune winced and Moka looked down with guilt

Tsuna: He charged at the clones followed by the group except Moka and Tsukune, He punched the ice clone, despite the fact he hated hitting ladies it still didn't feel bad since they're aren't real, but still felt guilty

Lambo: He followed Tsuna "_Elletrico Cornata" _he said as he rushed towards another ice clone and head butted it

Kurumu: She charged flying slicing some Ice clones with her sharp claws

Yukari: She just waved her wand as it seems that it was raining steel pans

Mizore: she took as step back in fear, suddenly the ground collapsed

Tsuna: He noticed the ground collapsed at Mizore, he immediately dashed to her, he grabbed her hand as she just stare at him "Don't let go!"

Mizore: Her tears just kept flowing "No! Let go of me, If you don't I'll just live alone, no one cared about me, I'm alone, always alone" she exclaimed in shaking voice as her depression getting the best of her

Tsuna: He just gritted his teeth "No, If I let go Tsukune will be sad, He likes you and your just gonna leave him alone , If you didn't wanted to be alone, then why do you wanted to die alone?" he asked as use his all of his strength to pull her above ground

Mizore: Her eyes widened at Tsuna's speech and looked at Tsukune and smiled while tears are still flowing as the remaining Ice clone vanished

Suddenly Kotsubo appeared from the woods.

Kotsubo: "Thank goodness your alright Mizore-chan" she smiled evilly

Lambo: "Well well if it isn't Mr. Kotsubo still a PEdo teacher?"

Kotsubo: He fumed at Lambo's remark "Now, now Mizore-chan why don't you just come here and apologize and I'll forgive you

Tsuna: He panted as the Dying will pills effect wore off " No, stay away from her"

Tsukune: He nodded and went infront of Mizore while stretching his arms in a protective manner

Kotsubo: He just laughed and transformed into a Kraken

Kurumu: She charged at Kotsubo planning to mince him

Yukari: She prepared to support her as she cast spell as metal pan rained hoping it could hit Kotsubo's head

Kotsubo: He caught Kurumu with his freaky tentacle as used other tentacles as he block the pans

Yukari: She gritted her teeth "_It's not working"_ she mentally thought then suddenly a tentacle appeared from the ground unnoticed as she got caught

Kotsubo: "Now now, If you'd like to join Mizore, theres no need to rush" he said smugly

Tsuna: "_No I can't use it here not now, this is just a pervert who got lucky that Lambo had used his bazooka"_ he thought inward then he looked at Moka "Moka!" he shouted as he rushed towards Moka then he grab her Rosario but got hit by Kotsubo's tentacle as he was sent flying and hit a tree then he coughed up blood

Moka: Bats flying around her as her hair pink hair turned into silver, her green eyes turned into blood red slitted, her breast got bigger, her buttocks got bigger as well "How dare you harm my Tsuna-kun!" she exclaimed angrily, Tsukune winced and clutched his chest as he felt a stab on his heart hearing what Moka said

Kotsubo: "Oh? A vampire? This would be interesting!" he grinned darkly

Moka: She dashed towards Kotsubo really fast

Kotsubo: He laugh maniacally as he swing his tentacle at Moka but suddenly Lambo went in front of Moka and caught the attack but barely holding it "Damn you" he cursed at Lambo "but no matter there's more- " he was cut off by looking at his other tentacles were frozen stiff

Moka: She jumped as she concentrates a large amount of youki on her leg for a drop kick or whatever it is called "Do you think I will let you get away with hurting my Tsuna-kun, KNOW YOUR PLACE" she exclaimed as she dropped kick Kotsubo creating a huge crater as smoke formed

Moka walked towards an unconscious Tsuna.

Moka: "Tsuna-kun" she spoke softly

**Welp, theres chapter 4 and happy Easter everybody. Review, Tips or an Advice, Constructive criticism. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go guys Chapter 5, I have made the story a little bit short but I kinda plan to continue it adding some parts in the manga once passed season 1 of the anime.I for this chapter I'll just use Povs since writing a somewhat script style story isn't somewhat doing well I guess not gonna change the previous chapters though since I planned write another fic and put it on hiatus after finishing season 1. So as for Ruby pairing be added.**

**Pairing Update:**

**KurumuXTsukuneXMizore**

**TsunaXInner/Outer Moka**

**YukariXLamboXRuby**

**KokoaX?**

**I still haven't figured who would be best pairing for her, you guys could pm if you guys would want to suggest, anyways moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Rosario + Vampire**

**Chapter 5: You wash your brain?**

**Moka's POV**

I saw Tsuna unconscious lying beside the tree where he had been sent flying from Kotsubo's attack and started to walk towards him. While walking towards Tsuna, I smelled his blood, his intoxicating blood somewhat drawing my urges to the point I might not control. I lifted him and I put him on my lap while I can't help but sniff his scent as I unconsciously dug my fangs to his neck and started to drink his blood as I thought "_So Deliscious blood, way better than Blood packets and Tsukune's"_. Then suddenly I felt myself heating up as the blush started to invade my cheeks as I can't help but to moan from the taste of his blood. I saw him started to stir up and I stopped drinking his blood and just stared at him while I heard Tsuna said "Tenshi?" then I blushed as I just stroke his hair softly and kissed him on the lips

**Tsuna's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a silver haired woman suddenly thought I was dead and she came here to pick me up but she kissed me then I realized who that person is as I thought "_Moka-chan?" _then I blushed furiously as she kept kissing me passionately while I just panicked since I didn't know how to kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes. "M-moka-chan? W-why d-did you d-do that f-for?" I said stuttering from embarrassment as I saw her giggling, the sweet voice, the sound that brought peace to my ears. She flicked my forehead as she said "You've made me worry you jerk" but kept smiling while I can't help but to smile back as well. I looked at the side and saw Tsukune who looks like holding his tears watching us immediately ran away. Kurumu saw Tsukune run and shouted "Tsukune! Wait!" as she tried to chaste after him followed by Mizore in a stalking way then I saw Lambo who was embracing Yukari and just smirking as if he had won a lottery. I looked for Kotsubo and see if he's alright then I looked back at Moka's loving eyes.

**Moka's POV**

I looked at him as he looked at the others and Kotsubo. My blood boiled as I remember how he hurt his Tsuna-kun and clenched my fist. He saw my discomfort and he hold my hand as he smiled brightly, I smiled back and said "Let's go back, but since you're quite injured you're staying in my room". I really wanted him to stay with me, to take care of him, to snuggle with him and to make love with him but I know I can't force him as I mentally sighed. I saw his cheek turned bright pink and said stuttered "Y-your r-room?". I gave him a seductive smile and nodded as he just turned whole new shade of color red.

**Tsukune's POV**

I saw Moka kissed Tsuna and felt as the world just came down crashing my heart. I suddenly raw away from the two, I heard Kurumu shouted but ignored it as I can't face my friends for now because my heart aches badly. I ran through the woods hoping to have lost Kurumu and started to walk to my dorm hoping that after the next day he would feel a little better. Suddenly I heard a twig snap as I saw Kurumu and I said "Please leave me alone Kurumu, I don't feel well today". I saw her frowned as she said "I know it hurts Tsukune" then she looked down as she continued "What do you think I felt when you and Moka we're around? It hurt me so please Tsukune, you don't have to be alone, you have me" as she started to hold back her tears. I felt guilty at this and started walking towards her. I hugged her and heard her gasp in astonishment while she hugged back. Suddenly Mizore appeared and said "What about me Tsukune? How come she got a hug and I don't?". I sweat nervously and broke of hugging Kurumu then started to hug Mizore as I heard her sighed happily and can't help but to smile as I broke the hug. I smile at them as I said "Thanks you guys" as we started to walk back to our respective dorms

**Tsuna's POV**

I sweated nervously as Inner Moka sneaked me in her dorm, she refused to put the Rosario on her neck and said she will put it on once we got inside her room. We finally got inside her dorm as I said stuttered nervously "A-ano Moka, thanks for caring and all so I'll just sleep on the floor". She shook her head and said "Uh-Uh-uh" while waving her finger then she continued while pinning him on the wall "Today you'll be sleeping with me today, don't worry we won't have sex". I sighed in relief as she said those words but then I saw her smirked and continued "Yet". I sweat bullets then she smile seductively "Unless you want to have a head start" as I just shook vigorously then saw he giggle. She sat on her bed and patted side next to her indicating me to sit next to her. I complied hesitantly while she threatened "You better sleep with me or else I'll beat the crap out of you once you release me next time" then she took the Rosario from my hand and placed it around her neck as fell unconscious on her bed and continued to sleep. I nervously slept, scarred of she would beat the crap out of me

**Not a POV**

Tsuna woke up beside Moka his box weapon shook wanting to go out for awhile, Tsuna apologized to box weapon and asked to just be more patient (A/N: Tsuna's box weapon won't be use till a chapter I made in season 2 of the anime), as he woke Moka, Moka blushed furiously as Tsuna is in her room. They started to get ready for their class. They walked towards school as they meet up with Lambo and Yukari first then they meet up Tsukune and Kurumu, they haven't met Mizore since she was hidden on stalk mode. The class went on as per usual at lunch they talked about Ririko sensei' midterm will be very soon. The group was on its weird times Tsuna and Moka invited Tsukune to study at Tsuna's dorm while Kurumu begging Lambo and Yukari to tutor her as Mizore, well im not sure whether she is smart enough or just didn't cared much but in the end they decided to make a study group but then suddenly Ririko sensei appeared.

**Tsuna's POV**

I saw Ririko sensei walking towards Tsukune and said "Aono-san you should study for the midterms, its only few days away, as far as I can see on your grades, it's really low and as I, as teacher concerned on your grade so why don't you come to my office after class and I'll tutor you" as I shivered hearing the word 'Tutor', no one seems to noticed it. (A/N: Teachers doesn't really have office in this fanfic I just made Ririko gave a special office since I find it convenient as the process of story flowed fast)

Tsukune just shook his head and said "I'm sorry Ririko sensei, but we already decided to make a study group". I saw the disappointed look on Ririko sensei's eyes that seem to have a glint of rage towards us besides Tsukune as Ririko sensei said "Tsukune, you know nothing is better than Teacher to teach her students than students makes a study group as an excuse for learning" as she crossed her arms. Suddenly Tsukune said "I accept you offer Ririko sensei, but I am still joining Tsuna and Moka's Study group" as he rubbed his chin thinking. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari gasped and asked Tsukune why accepted her offer but suddenly Ririko interrupted and said sagely "Of course Tsukune's choice was wise, only a teacher can teach students best" as she smiled at Tsukune and left. Once Tsukune saw that Ririko's away he said "Relax guys, I just thought I could do better in exam if I accept so I could get better grade". Suddenly Mizore popped up out of nowhere and said "But Tsukune you already could do better by just studying with us". Lambo and Tsuna just freaked out and thought in unison "_WHERE THE HELL DID SHE CAME FROM?"_ as they both sighed

**No one's POV**

They returned to their classes as time passed class ended as they meet at the clubroom and talked about how they will start the group study, Tsuna and Moka lent Tsuna a notebook filled with a very detailed lectures and some addition informations that will help understanding it quickly with bunch of Tsuna and Moka doodles giving important notes as Tsuna said "It can help you while you're gonna be in Ririko sensei's office plus if trouble comes ahead just press it" as he smiled. Tsukune was confused as he thought "_What the heck does he mean press it?"_. Tsukune looked at notebook and flipped it open, he saw a rectangular device with a button on the top. Tsuna thought "_Arigatou giannini"_ as he looked outside the window.

(Short Flashback a week before Tsuna attended Yokai academy)

Giannini handed Tsuna a rectangular device. Tsuna looked at it incredulously as he said "What's this for?". Giannini waved his finger and said "It's an alarm on your earphones, it's can be used as a signal for help or attack or whatever the situation". Tsuna nodded.

(Flashback ends)

The group started to study Tsuna and Moka helped Tsukune their progress was slow but effectively, on the other hand Lambo and Yukari are struggling with Kurumu.

(The next day after class)

**Tsukune's POV**

I looked at my friends and said "Alright guys, Tsuna-kun, Moka-chan, Arigatou for everything" as I smiled, they looked at me and nodded as they smiled back. Lambo placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered "_Use it only in EMERGENCY got it remember Ririko's is a Lamia she might seduce you so be careful?"_, I gulped then nodded and Lambo just smiled and went back with Yukari. I noticed that two hanged out so much and thought maybe they became a couple or something. I saw my friends left as I started walking towards Ririko sensei's office. I opened the door and saw Ririko's weird attire as I gulped. Ririko walked in front of me and she says "Now then, why don't we start, Tsukune-kun? My after school lessons are very strict". I entered the room then suddenly she leaned on me while I closed the door.

**No one's POV**

Tsukune screamed as if he was inside a haunted house and Ririko started to somewhat teach Tsukune.

(Few days later)

**Tsuna's POV**

I woke up and felt something wrong today, I started to get ready for today's class. I meet up with Lambo and Yukari, I smiled at the sight of Lambo and Yukari holding hands. We walked back to our class and saw a cheerful Moka and a depressed Kurumu. I asked Moka "Hey, did someone saw Tsukune today?". Moka's smile disappeared and said "No, we-" she was cut off by the sound of door opened. We saw Tsukune somewhat exhausted and mumbling about equations. I looked at Tsukune and asked "Tsukune, are you alright?". Tsukune just ignored my question then I narrowed my eyes and whispered to Lambo "_The midterms is just 2 days ahead, we have to see what's going on with __**TSUKUNE'S AFTER CLASS PRIVATE LESSON**__"_ as he nodded. Lambo was going to say something but cut off by Nekonome entering the room. The class went usual I and Lambo trying to figure out what happened to Tsukune.

(After class)

**Lambo's POV**

I saw Tsukune arguing with Moka as he just ignored Moka and Tsuna who just wanted to help him because he was acting stangely as if he didn't even know him, then I saw Tsuna expiremented on something he pulled Moka towards him as he put his arms around Moka, Tsukune didn't react or made any comment as Tsuna narrowed his eyes and Moka just blushed furiously, she was on cloud 9 ,being wrapped arounds Tsuna's arm felt amazing for Moka but when she saw Tsuna narrowed his eyes and knew that something was wrong, then Tsuna apologized to Moka . Moka who was still blushing accepted his apologized and said "It's okay Tsuna-kun" she looked down in embarrassment as she blushed brighter as she continued "You can do it again if you'd like" while Tsuna just blushed at what Moka has just said. I left Yukari for a moment and said "Sorry Yukari-chan but Tsuna and I have to do something important" as I saw her sighed. Kurumu tapped my back as I look at her and she said "Do you know what's wrong with Tsukune-kun?, I know Ririko sensei is really weird, her passion for teaching is good but she just does it in a weird way". I was gonna ask but before I could speak a girl asked me if I could help her. I asked what's was the problem and she said "Well, you see my boyfriend attended Ririko sensei's private lesson and ended up becoming a mindless zombie" then I thought what kind of Monster can do such a thing suddenly Tsuna said "Lambo-kun! I think I know what kind of Yokai Ririko sensei is". Moka looked at Tsuna and asked "What are you talking about?" then Tsuna replied "The reason why Tsukune acted that way because Ririko sensei drained her emotion in exchange for knowledge". I widened my eyes as I said "Lamia". Moka looked at me confused as I said "Lamias are the only one can do such kind well besides Kurumu if she ravaged Tsuna till he at the point of exhaustion" as I smiked then looked at Kurumu who just blushed brightly and said "Hey! Even though I would like that very much, I would never take advantage of Tsukune in that way" my smirk widened and said "Oh? So you take advantage of Tsukune" as she just blushed and didn't said a word while I just chuckled.

**No one's POV**

After the class Tsuna, Moka and I followed Tsukune, Kurumu didn't come since she's still forcing Yukari to tutor her, we waited outside Ririko's office and listened_._ Tsukune screamed again Tsuna and Lambo were gonna barge in but they suddenly head Ririko muttered "It feels great, just like that Tsukune! It feels great". Tsuna and Lambo we're debating silently if they're gonna barge in as they thought Tsukune and Ririko are doing something intimate. Moka just sighed and told them just do it then they saw Ririko in some sort of leather suit since they didn't know what it's called (A/N: Neither do I and I intend not know as well as it kinda creeps me out) while holding a whip. Tsuna and Lambo just sweat dropped while Moka exclaimed "Tsukune-kun!". Tsukune just continued writing on his notebook. .Tsukune muttered "Moka-chan-", Ririko heard Tsukune mutted Moka's name and instructs him to get on all fours, Tsukune complied as she just sat on him and started to hump him as she said "Go on... harder, rougher! And great, this feels great Tsukune-kun! Let today's special mission b-e-g-i-n! I'll teach you well today too" as Tsuna, Moka and Lambo blushed brightly and thought in unison "_WHAT KIND OF TEACHING IS THAT?!"_as she ripped her panties while Tsuna and Lambo covered their eyes immediately. Moka giggled inward as she saw Tsuna have modesty to cover his eyes when Ririko ripped her panties off as she transformed and thought inward "_Tsuna-kun_". Ririko then wraps the opened flower-like extension of her tail on Tsukune's head before she begins to channel knowledge directly into his mind. Tsuna exclaimed as he open his eyes narrowed looking at her when Moka told Lambo and him that Ririko transformed and didn't have a bottom. She just continued to channel knowledge on Tsukune's mind, seeing this Lambo and Tsuna charged at her intending to stop, Lambo cursed that he can't fight very well indoors. Tsuna turned back as he can't seem to remove Tsukune away from her, then Ririko suddenly drops Tsukune and swinged at Tsuna as he got hit by her tail and was sent back flying hitting the wall beside Moka while she said "You know Tsuna-kun you and Tsukune-kun's sent just turns me on so why don't you just join our private lesson instead" as Tsuna just blushed and turned to look at Moka then pulled the cross on her neck as it snapped. Moka transformed, her hair turned silver, her eyes turn blood red slitted, her body developed. Inner Moka looked at me playfully and said "You actually had the balls to pull me and wrapped yours arms around me huh?". Tsuna just sweat nervously and said "Please Moka-chan, Help us save Tsukune". Lambo quickly carried Tsukune and ran away from Ririko, but somehow she managed to trip Lambo as the two just crashed into a wall as Tsukune fell unconscious. Inner Moka nodded at Tsuna and said "Very well but I expect payment" getting a confused look at Tsuna and continued "Your blood of course" as Tsuna nodded.

**Battle POV**

Inner Moka stood in front of Tsuna and the others as she faced Ririko's transformed state. Ririko looked at Inner Moka and said "Tch! You, you're the reason why I have trouble teaching Tsukune and the reason why I know Tsuna won't let me teach him.

(Flashback)

Ririko was walking on the hall when she spotted Tsuna walking alone, She called him "Sawada-san!" Tsuna looked at the person who called him and saw Ririko. Tsuna asked her "Is there anything you need Ririko-sensei?". Ririko smiled seductively and said "Sawada-san your grades are outstanding but it can still be better if you join in my after class private lesson". Tsuna sweated nervously and said "Gomene Ririko sensei but Moka-chan and I are already doing well perhaps I could just ask Lambo-kun Arigatou for the offer though"

(Flashback end)

Ririko gritted her teeth as she blamed Inner Moka "It's your fault!" as she swings her tail towards Inner Moka. Inner Moka jumped back dodging the swing with ease as she flipped her hair and said teasingly "It's actually smart that Tsuna chose me instead of a excuse for a teacher like you" as she winked at Tsuna. Ririko was fuming and swing her tail in barrage towards of Inner Moka. Inner Moka just kept dodging gracefully, sidestepping from Ririko's attacks. Suddenly Ririko change her pace as she made for her quickest strike of her tail as for Inner Moka who tried to dodge her attack but suddenly wasn't able to block Ririko's attack and got hit. Inner Moka was sent back flying as she came crashing on the wall erupting dusts while Ririko just laughed evilly. Tsuna shouted in worry "Moka-chan!" while Moka came out of the wall as the dust disappeared, her clothes are bit tattered. Inner Moka simply dusted her clothes as a taunt for Ririko, Ririko taking the bait fuming as she just kept her barrage of swing towards Inner Moka with less strength. Inner Moka just kept dodging then she noticed that Ririko's attack had a pattern where she can see her weakest strike. Inner Moka waited for her weakest strike, at the time that her weakest attack is incoming towards her, she readied he self she bent her knees a bit and prepared to catch her attack. As the impact from Ririko's attack Inner Moka caught her tail and pulled Ririko toward her as she focus her youki on her leg preparing to kick her as she said "You dare to take my Tsuna-kun", Tsuna just blushed at Inner Moka's declaration as she continued "Know your place!"she spins to as she used the momentum and kicked Ririko in the stomach. Ririko was sent back flying crashing down the wall creating a crater and dusts all over the area on her crash site. The dust cleared as Inner Moka saw her unconscious then she turns around and looked at Tsuna.

**Tsuna's POV**

I looked at Inner Moka and was awed at her strength, sure I saw her strength allot of times but still it was amazing. She walked towards me and bent down, she leaned closer to me as she smiled. Inner Moka leaned closer to my neck and said "I could add a bonus if you want", I blushed and shook my head. Inner Moka dug her fangs on my neck as she drinks my blood.

**Inner Moka's POV**

I drank Tsuna's blood as my body began to heat up again, I don't know this sensation but I like it. Feeling satisfied, I stopped drinking Tsuna's blood and thank him. I kissed his lips as I giggled inward knowing that Tsuna doesn't know how to kiss a lady.

**Tsuna's POV**

My eyes widened at Inner Moka's sudden kiss then we heard Lambo fake cough as he said "We still need to help Tsukune". I blushed brightly as Moka took the Rosario as she retorted at Lambo "Hmmph!", She place the Rosario around her neck as she transformed back and fell unconscious. With a little reflex I caught Moka before falling down to an unforgiving floor. I placed her gently sitting by the wall and walked towards Lambo and unconscious Tsukune as Moka woke up. He started to stir up as we looked at him if he was still zombified, much to our disappointment when we still saw him zombified. She walked towards us as she pulled out our handmade notes that she and I made, she gave it to Tsukune who just looked at it, after a few seconds later he took and muttered quietly but enough to be heard "Tsuna-kun, Moka-chan" as Tsukune snapped out of Ririko's trance. Moka, Lambo and I smiled at Tsukune and said unison "Welcome back Tsukune-kun/san"

**So how bad was it? Welp there you go Chapter 5 Review, give tips and no flamers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp, this is Chapter 6 and thx for the reviews guys. For the pairing I guess I could make the pairings more twisted I guess. **

**Dio Silenzo: For the reason why so far Tsuna only goes Dying will mode is to hide his ace, you can't use a nuclear bomb on an ant and thx I'll do my best.**

**Anonymous guest: Ok I'll try but with more twist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Rosario + Vampire.**

**Pairings Update:**

**TsunaXInner MokaXMizore**

**TsukuneXOuter MokaXKurumu**

**LamboXYukariXKokoa**

**RubyXRyohei (This pairing will have more momments at this story's sequel)**

**Chapter 6: Twice the charm and Twice the mayhem**

**No one's POV**

After incident on Ririko's teaching, she was suspended for draining students' emotion for knowledge. Midterms had passed and so far the only one who failed was Kurumu much to her disappointment. Summer break is coming and the group have finally going to the Human world.

**Tsuna's POV**

I woke up early, excited on going back to human world as I thought "_At least maybe I could call Yamamoto-kun or Hayato-kun so we can hang out just like the old days_". I took a bath , brushed my teeth and packed up for today's trip. I went out of my dorm as I headed to the bus stop then I saw Lambo, Moka and Yukari waiting for me. I greeted them cheerfully "Ohayo gozaimasu, Moka-chan, Lambo-kun and Yukari-chan", they greeted me back as we continued to walk towards the bus stop.

We saw the bus driver and Nekonome sensei as we greeted her and she greeted us back. I noticed that Kurumu's, Gin and Mizore are not here, I asked Nekonome "Nekonome sensei where's Gin and Mizore?" then suddenly Mizore appeared at my back and said "I have been walking with you guys the entire time", We sweat dropped at her stalking habit, Nekonome replied "Ah, well Gin failed so he'll take summer classes. Suddenly Kurumu appeared out of the woods then she rushed towards Tsukune and greeted him "Ohayo Tsukune-kun!" as she rubbed her breast on Tsukune's chest while Mizore threatened her with a Ice Kunai "Don't rub your breast on my Tsukune-kun, cow breast girl". Kurumu fumed as she retaliate "What did you say slutty the snow woman" as sparks flying while they glared each other. I sighed and tried to calm them down with the help of Tsukune.

**No one's POV**

Time passed as we ride the bus we entered the seemingly endless tunnel again, once we reached the end we saw the city again. Tsuna and Lambo we're excited and planned to go to the phone machine then try to call their friends and family but on the other hand, Yukari was scared, she was terrified of what people might do to her because people used to burn witches. Lambo tried to comfort the poor little witch as he said "Don't worry, they won't hurt you.. wait scratch that, they wouldn't be able to hurt you as long as I breathe", Yukari just nodded and smiled as she snuggle with Lambo. They reached their destination somewhere near the beach, Tsuna and Lambo immediately looked for a phone booth and called, Tsuna called his mom, Gokudera and Yamamoto as for Lambo, well he called Ipin , Fuuta and Tsuna's mom. Tsuna was shock when Gokudera and Yamamoto were near where they are and asked them to meet up at the beach.

(Moments later)

**No one's POV**

Tsuna walked around the beach as Lambo, Tsukune and the girls wore their swimming suits. Lambo finished dressing first so he immediately went to the waters and dived while Moka noticed that Tsuna is missing, she started to worry that she might have not liked hanging out with them and he only hanged out with them at yokai academy is because he had no choce, she looked for Lambo and she didn't say him since he was diving at the time, the timing of when Lambo dived and Moka looked for him is at the exact same time then she started to search for him, of course Lambo didn't do it on purpose. Tsuna have already had enough sightseeing as he went back to where he had left, Moka panicked that she couldn't see Tsuna around the beach, she was sobbing as she started running back to where she had left while Tsuna was choosing on what he should eat since the group already ate besides him and left him some food as the others started playing cards then suddenly Moka burst opened the door as she exclaimed as tears escaping her eyes "Tsuna and Lambo are missing!" as she looked around and she saw Tsuna eating a somewhat sea food while Lambo and the others are playing black jack then they looked at her as if she was insane, she stopped sobbing as she blushed and rub the back of her in embarrassment. After eating their dinner, a came as he was about to shut the door it burst opened and some white haired guy came in and shouted "JUDAIME!" and came another two who had a white while the other person has black hair and while the other white haired guy exclaimed "SAWADA!" as the black haired just greeted coolly "Yo, Tsuna-kun" Tsuna and Lambo walked towards them, Tsuna called them "Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun! Ryohei-kun!" as Lambo just stared at them while the group looked at them as if Tsuna and his friends grew another heads then Gokudera fell down to his knees and apologized to Tsuna repeatedly. Moka approached them and asked "Who are they Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna looked at Moka and said "Ah, guys let me introduce to you my guar- err I mean my friends" as the girls plus Tsukune approached them, Tsuna pointed to Gokudera who is still bent down as he continuesly apologize but stopped when Tsuna said "This is Hayato Gokudera" he stood up and said "Hayato Gokudera, nice to meet you, now who is this Moka person" he suddenly became serious as the girls pointed at the pink haired vampire as he approach her, she was shaking a bit nervous as he grabbed her shoulders as he looked down, Tsukune was about to pull him away along with the other girls but stopped when Hayato looked up with a teary eyes and said "Thank you for making Judaime very happy" she blushed at Hayato's speech as the girls and Tsukune's jaw dropped while Moka was blushing brightly that may have mistaken as a red sun. Tsuna sweat dropped at Gokudera's antics as he pointed at another white haired guy and said "This is Ryohei Sasagawa" as he stepped forward and exclaimed "I'm Ryohei Sasagawa TO THE EXTREME and my motto is TO THE EXTREME!" the group just sweat dropped at his energetic antic then Tsuna pointed at the black haired guy with a katana strapped at his back that they've just noticed and said "And lastly this is Yamamoto Takeshi" Yamamoto just smiled and said "It's a pleasure to meet you all" then bowed creating a good impression at the group.

They had a great time altogether but then of course they all had to sleep, Tsuna asked Yamamoto and others to stay with them until they go back to the academy, Yamamoto and other's accepted so they decided that some of them share rooms to make up for the three people. The group slept on their respective rooms while Tsuna and Lambo talked about what Gin said day before the trip

(Flashback)

**Lambo's POV**

Tsuna and I walked around the school looking at people investigating what kind of monster they are preparing if it had come if they had to fight the all the students just to save Tsukune. Suddenly Gin appeared and called them "Lambo-san , Tsuna-san tomorrow I'll be on summer class but the real reason you're gonna have a summer break is because Tenemei or the headmaster asked you to investigate about the people disappearing at the witch's hill, it's up to you guys to try to solve the problem" we nodded and I said "Fine, but tell headmaster to give us incentive for this" as he then nodded.

(Flashback end)

(Next day)

**No one's POV **

At the darkplace, a woman spoke to an elderly and said "Mistress, I sense another witch"

Then the elderly woman spoke "bring her here, invite her to be with us as we prepare to take revenge at the humans" the woman bowed and said "Of course Mistress" then she sprouted wings as she flew. Meanwhile at Tsuna's group, Tsuna started to stir up, he rolled over a bit to the other side of he face as he lazily move his arm to the other side 'til he touched something soft, Tsuna was confused of what could be it, suddenly he groped it as he heard a moan, still confused he groped it again as he heard the same moan again. Tsune processed his brain of what could it be and why theres a womanly moan everytime he gropes it then suddenly he knew what it was, eyes widened as he screamed "AAAAAHHH!" as everyone heard the scream people came in except Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune who decided to have stroll together while Mizore stalks them. Gokudera came in first exclaiming "Tsudaime! Are you alright?!" then came everyone else. They saw a half dressed Tsuna and Moka together on a bed, they blushed as they left and said in somewhat unison "sorry to disturb you two"

Tsuna asked Moka how did she ended up in his room. Moka explained.

(Flashback)

**Moka's POV**

I sighed and asked to my other self inward "_Why do I have to be with Tsuna's room?_", Inner Moka replied "_Of course, we should be with him, I can only see that he be worthy of our mate"_. Outer Moka replied with a slight anger "_Why?! Tsukune seems nice and he accepted us even though he knows us a vampire?"_. Inner Moka fumed and replied "_That weakling? That guy can't even protect himself, and you do know that father will just kill him since father dislike weak suitors",_ Outer Moka was getting irritated with his other self and replied "_Look I like Tsuna but I like Tsukune more so you better accept that, plus I could probably mark him already since I'm always out while you're locked inside_, Inner Moka was now at the verge of exploding and replied "_You listen here, You know that once you got in trouble I can come out, if you marked him I will drain his blood til he dies, he's a weak Human"_. Outer Moka sighed in defeat, she knew Tsuna is a human but with power, he was their first friend but only saw him as a brother then suddenly I saw Lambo, I called him "Lambo-kun!", he turned around to look at me and said "Oh, hey Moka-chan something you need?". I nodded and asked "Would you mind if I swap rooms with you" as I started playing my fingers and blushed brightly. Lambo smirked and said "its fine, Yukari-chan and I gonna go for a walk anyway may I could just sleep with her later, so have fun and use protection" as he left.

(Flashback end)

**No one's POV**

Moka said "And that's whyI slept with you" she blushed, Tsuna nodded with a blush and apologized for the sudden outburst. The two prepared for the day but then as he went out for a walk in a somewhat woods towards a somewhat hill, but then I saw Lambo unconscious at it. Tsuna tried to wake up asked Lambo "What are you doing here Lambo-kun? And what happened?". Lambo weakly stirred up and looked at Tsuna and sighed, he explained him what happened here"

(Flashback)

**Lambo's POV**

After Moka asked me if he could swap room I met up with Yukari, I asked her "Would you like to look at the sunflowers I saw at the hill lately? It's really beautiful maybe you'd like to see it", she smiled and nodded. We walked out of the hotel and continued to walk 'til we saw a path through the sunflowers as we continued to walk suddenly I felt some shifts in the ground as some freaky plants suddenly came out of the ground started to ask us, Yukari was terribly scared as she tried to fight back. The sky suddenly went dark as it is filled with thunder clouds, then I quickly took my horns and attached it immediately as I shouted "**THUNDER SET!"** a strong surge of Lightning strike and hit me, I channeled the lightning surge to my horn. I commanded Yukari "Yukari, Run! Get out here and call the others" I saw shook her head and said "No, I would not leave without you", she looked at me and smiled. I would cry right now but it seems that these annoying plants just attack us. I then shouted "_Elettrico Cornata!"_ as I ran towards the freaky plant and I prepared lowering my head a bit as I aim my horns towards it. I hit the plant as it electrocuted it and exploded. Yukari used here somewhat card magic, slicing off the freaky plants as I went awe and said "Wow". We managed to clear up the plants, I looked at Yukari and said "Wow, that was awesome Yukari-chan your magic is incredible" she just blushed, but suddenly again we got surrounded by freaky huge insects that has sharp claws that shaped like a scythe's blade that seems to a mutated. Yukari tried to use her card magic but the insects' exoskeleton then she panicked as they tried to attack her, I immediately ran towards her, then suddenly some of them got behind me and tried to attack me, I don't have enough time to evade or block. I prepared to endure the attack, the insect raised its claw as it slashed my back. My eyes widened in pain as I just ran towards Yukari while screaming her name "YUKARI!". She just looked at me in pure horror as blood flowed on my back as I slipped down to an unforgiving ground. The insects immediately pinned me to the ground, then suddenly a dark haired woman appeared from the sky with black feathered wings, she flew down and gestured her to stop as the creature stop moving, then she said "You're very interesting specie, what kind of Yokai are you?" I looked at her and said "That's none of your business" Of course I wouldn't blow my cover in front of Yukari, I feared that she may dislike me since she doesn't appear to be fond with 'Humans'. The lady just stared at me and then observed my horns interested on how I took a lightning and seem to be unharmed then she said "I'll give you another chance to think it for awhile so don't disappoint me, Join us and help us destroy the 'Human' race, If you would join be back here around midnight" as she gestured a hand signal. The insect creature hit me on the back of my neck with the back of the claws then I heard Yukari shouted my name "LAMBO-KUN!" as I passed out.

(Flashback end)

**Tsuna's POV**

Lambo explained to me what happened, I can see some tears in his eyes, he's really just holding back his tears. Lambo sighed and composed himself. We immediately rushed back to the other guardians, We asked to help us rescue a friend, they agreed while wehanged out with our friends, I whispered to my guardians "Okay guys, none of them should know about this, they don't need, we can't destroy their good vacation" the guardiansl nodded. Tsukune and the others are getting suspicious about our action then suddenly Tsukune looked around and saw Yukari is missing, he asked "Hey did anyone saw Yukari?", Lambo winced at Tsukune's question. Yamamoto saw Lambo winced and patted his back in comfort, then Lambo said "She probably sightseeing, I'll go look for her", he walked away from us and stayed hidden as he planned they would think that Yukari is with him.

**No one's POV**

The lady the one who attacked Lambo walked towards an elderly woman and bowed. The lady said "Mistress here I present you another witch", she snapped her fingers as the Insect creature holding Yukari's wand walked in with Yukari, Yukari couldnt leave without her wand since to her it's a part of her. The elderly woman said to the Lady "Well done Ruby-san" then she asked Yukari "Do you hate Humans?" as Yukari nodded, then the elderly woman asked again "Do you want destroy humans". Yukari looked down for a moment then looked back at the elderly woman and said "No, I don't not all Humans are bad"

(Flashback)

**Yukari's POV**

Lambo and I swim together then suddenly Lambo asked "It's really getting hot in here, would you like to buy some ice cream?" I enthusiastically nodded. We walked towards an ice cream store, its very near the beach, we saw there a kid crying. Lambo walked towards the kid while followed behind as Lambo asked softly "What's wrong little buddy?", the boy said while sniffling "I *sniff* lost *snif* *snif* lost my *sniff* mommy", Lambo smiled and patted his head as he said "Don't worry we'll look for your mommy". Moments Lambo and I walked outside the store with ice creams, even the Lambo gave a boy some ice cream while Lambo holding the boy's hand, I blushed since we looked like a happy couple taking our son to the Ice cream store. We looked around and we saw a lady talking to a life guard, the lady seemed very worried. The kid suddenly ran off to the lady while exclaiming "Mommy!". The lady heard and ran off to his son, The two had a bonding moment then suddenly the kid pointed at us. They walked towards us then the Lady slight bowed and said "Arigatou for looking out for my son, he means the world to me". I looked at Lambo, he just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and said "Ah, well its nothing" , suddenly the kid bowed as well to Lambo and said "Thank you mister", Lambo nodded as the kid looked at me and said "Thank you too, Lady" he slightly bowed and held out his hand giving me something, I held out my hand as he handed me a candy, I blushed shyly and thanked the kid for the candy

(Flashback end)

**Yukari's POV **

The elderly fumed and said "Oh? So you're betraying your own species". I shook my head and replied "No, I didn't betrayed my species, I just refused to hurt innocent beings" then the elderly replied "Innocent? Did they even thought of that when they burned our fellow witches" the elderly and the lady are now identified as witches. I gasp and said "If we destroy them now along with the innocents then we are no better than them" she huffed and said "You just don't understand, Ruby lock her up until we find a suitable punishment for this witch betraying her own specie, the Lady witch hesitantly nodded and said "Of course Mistress"

(Moments Later)

**Lambo's POV**

After awhile we excused to the group that Tsuna and I gonna buy something to eat while Gokudera and the others waited outside. We ran towards the witch's hill, Tsuna, Hayato, Yamamoto and Rohei were preparing while I just waited patiently while my horns are already attached. Suddenly a Lady along with some Old lady appeared that seem to just phase out of nowhere. Yamamoto readied himself without revealing his sword as Gokudera readied his bombs while Ryohei readied his fist. The old lady said cooly "Oooh so you brought your friends too, so are you all going to destroy the Humans as well". We shook are heads as Tsuna said "We won't let you harm any humans". The lady chuckled and said "What makes you you can stop us?" then snapps her hand as both somewhat mutated Insect and Plant creature appeared surrounding us. Yamamoto unsheathed his sword while Gokudera took out some bombs as it lits up somewhat automatically. Then we replied unison "WE MAY MAKE MISTAKES BUT AS A HUMANS BUT WE PROTECT THE INNOCENTS EVEN IF IT COSTS OUR LIVES", the witched raised an eyebrow then laughed she snapped her finger and Yukari appeared inside a cage behind her, Yukari with a teary eyes asked Lambo "L-lambo kun? Is it true that you're a Human", Lambo looked down for a moment and nodded, then a deafining silence came, for few seconds the elderly decided to break the silence and said "Your foolishness will the end of you" then suddenly Hayato threw his bombs and exclaime "_Roketo bombs!"_ (rocket bombs) as he threw the bombs suddenly the bomb's butt lightens as it propelled to different directions , exploding onto the creatures. Suddenly we heard someone familiar shouted "Wait up guys!" then we look and saw Tsukune and the other, Tsuna stared at Moka's beautiful white dress, they looked at us while Moka said "Why didn't you guys told us that Yukari-chan had been kidnapped?" Lambo was gonna reply but the creatures attacked, Ryohei exclaimed like a retard "EXPLAIN LATER, FIGHT NOW TO THE EXTREME!"

**Battle POV**

Tsukune and his group just sweat dropped at his proclamation. The sky was suddenly filled with thunder clouds as Lambo shouted "**THUNDER SET!**" as a lightning strike down hitting Lambo, Lambo channeled the electricity to his horns then charged at the creatures exclaiming "_Eletricco Cornata!_" Tsuna saw an insect creature was gonna slice Moka then he ran towards Moka but suddenly the Plant monster raised its somewhat tentacle vine as it whipped towards Tsuna. Tsuna ducked narrowing dodged the attack then suddenly he tripped crashing down onto Moka's breast pushing her out of the way as they dodged the Insect's attack. Tsukune felt slightly angered but then disappeared knowing that he tripped was the reason why he crashed onto Moka. Tsuna Immediately stood back away Moka and apologized "Gomene Moka-chan" she blushed and nodded. Tsuna snapped the Rosario off Moka, Moka Transformed, her pink hair turned into silver, her green eyes turned into red blood slitted, as her body developed as well. Inner Moka flipped her hair and teasing said "I didn't know that you're that forward Tsuna-kun". Tsuna blushed then he just wore his wool mitten and took out 1 dying will pill then swallowed it, he collapsed then he stood back while ripping off from his clothes as he shouted "**REEEEEBOOOOOOORNNNN!**" as the wool mittens shined and turned into a metallic gloves that had the vongola symbol on it while his forehead and the gloves burned with orange flames. Inner Moka just observed his gloves and his body, she was intrigued how did the mittens turn into a metallic Tsuna's body isn't muscular it was completely similar to Tsukune's body. Tsuna saw an incoming Mutant Insect rushing towards him preparing to slice him. The insect slashed toward Tsuna, He stepped back narrowing dodged the attack as he focused his sky flames on his left hand then punched the Insect on the face, the Insect was hit its face was burned a bit as it was sent flying for a good few meters then crashed down. Inner Moka looked at him with interest as she thought "_Mhhm he might look puny but his punch was packed_", she smiled as she join the onslaught.

Tsuna and the others clashed with the Mutated creatures, Tsuna and Ryohei was punching them like crazy, Kurumu and the other girls thought that Ryohei is a vampire except Moka who knew all of Tsuna's friends are Humans, Lambo's head butting the creatures with his '_Elletrico Cornata"_ as Yamamoto slicing them off with his Shigure Kintoki as he uses _shigure soen ryu_ as his sword style, Moka was giving devastating kicks on the creatutes while Kurumu spread out her wings and flew and flew down using the gravity to pick up speed slicing the creatures in one sweep and Mizore in a snow woman form uses her ice as projectiles slicing the creatures. The elderly witch was fuming due to her minions were being dispatched easily, then she moved to his another plan then she stabbed Ruby with her wand and drained her magic essence. Ruby asked with tears on flow on her face "Mistress why?" then she passed out. The elderly witch cast as spelled and summoned a very huge plant monster. Tsuna and others looked at it as Lambo exclaimed "WHAT THE HELL?! ITS HUGE AS ENZO DRINKING A GALLONS OF WATER!". The Tsukune and his group looked at Lambo in confusion and thought in unison "_WHO THE HECK IS ENZO?"_. Tsuna looked at Gokudera and Inner Moka, then they nodded at each other. Gokudera lit up his vongola ring then took out his vongola box, he shoved the flames into the box as it opened, a flash of light appeared showed Uri along with some two flames came out heading towards Gokudera's waist and arm. The flames died down as his waist has now have a belt with small boxes attached to it while his arm has a somewhat silver thingi with a skull bone design at the end. Everyone was intrigued by what Gokudera did, Yamamoto just whistled in fascination even though he already knows it. Gokudera then immediately lit up his cloud skull ring as he shoves the flames on his cloud box, then suddlenly a somewhat grenade like appeared then he place it on the the back of the thingi (A/N: I kept calling Gokudera's Flame arrow a thingi since Tsukune and the others didn't knew about it) then he looked at Tsuna and Inner Moka and nodded. The elderly just laughed maniacally and mockingly said "Theres no use you can't defeat me!". Gokudera shouted "Shut up bitch!", he fired a red flame coated with purple flames, Tsukune and the others were awe at the display of Gokudera's attack but then suddenly the flame split as it multiplied, the huge creature stumble back as Tsuna readied to to give Inner Moka a jump boost, Inner Moka ran towards Tsuna as Tsuna threw Moka up while Moka jumped on Tsuna, Moka channeled her youki onto her legs as she gracefully prepare for a drop kick on the creature and said cooly "Know your place" she pierced through the creature with her kick. Tsuna rushed towards her preparing to catch her. The mistress muttered quietly "Gomene, Ruby-chan, go live your life with happiness, I love you sweety" as she died with the monster but Tsuna heard it.

**No one's POV**

Tsuna managed to catch her, then his flames on her forehead died as his gloves turn back to mittens again, he sighed in exhaustion and asked Inner Moka "Are you alright Moka-chan". Moka looked at him and flicked his forehead and said cooly "Of course I am, I am an S-Class monster after all". Tsuna smiled and said "I'm so glad you're alright", Moka just blushed lightly and smiled back. Tsukune was hurt at the two's closeness. Lambo rushed towards the caged Yukari then he broke the lock and drag her away from the group and said "I'm sorry I kept this a secret Yukari, Im just afraid that you'll hate me, will you ever forgive me Yukari-chan?" as he started to hold back his tears. Yukari was also holding back her tears and said "Of course, you are my Lambo-kun aren't you", Lambo smiled as Yukari tackle hug/glomp him. The two slowly lean closer together as their lips met and started lightly kiss each other then turned into a passionate yet slow kiss, few minutes later they broke the kiss and looked at each other for a moment and decided to go back to the group. Yamamoto and Gokudera talked about on what kind of things are those while Ryohei. Kurumu and Mizore shamelessly flirted with Tsukune while Mizore and Tsukune watched Tsuna and Moka interact but then Mizore just decided to focus on flirting with Tsukune. Mizore was confused why she's getting mad at Inner Moka's flirt with Tsuna.

**Tsuna's POV**

I looked at the Elderly witch and said "In the end she forgot to tell that she love Ruby-san". Inner Moka raised an eye brow and asked "What are you talking about". I just shook my head and said "ah, it's nothing Moka-chan". Moka leaned forward me as she smiled seductively, I sweated nervously as I close my eyes. Moka just smiled at my reaction, she lean forward my neck as she dug her fangs and drank my blood as I winced lightly then I opened my eyes. After few seconds passed she stopped drinking my blood and a looked at me and smack her lips into mine as she passionately kissed me, her tongue was inside my mouth, I just let her do the work since I didn't know how to kiss. Moka broke the kiss and bite the other side of my neck as she happily drank some blood a mark suddenly appeared on my upper collarbone. She stopped drinking as she pulls away and whispered to my ears "You're mine, remember that" I nodded nervously, then suddenly Yukari gasped and "that's a-" Moka dashed towards Yukari as she had been cut off by Inner Moka's hand. I stared at them with confusion

**Yukari's POV**

I was gonna ask but suddenly Inner Moka's arm covered my mouth as she whispered "_Yes it is, and if you don't keep your mouth shut, I will rip you to pieces" _I rapidly noded in nervousness. Inner Moka let go of my mouth as I sighed in relief. Then I saw Ryohei saw a person, a dark haired person.

**Ruby's POV**

I slowly stir up as I saw a white haired man looking at me curiously, I sat up. He exclaimed "ARE YOU ALRIGHT TO THE EXTREME?!". I noticed that now all the people stared at me and started to walk towards me, I felt fear that these people might hurt me, I readied my wings as if they started to attack I could fly away immediately but suddenly the white haired man stroke my wing and exclaimed but a little less louder "This is cool to the extreme!", I just sweat dropped at his antics. Then suddenly the white haired man softly asked me "Are you alright miss?" I nodded and blushed, surprised that he didn't shout at that time.

**No one's POV**

The group introduced at her as she a swell, they asked Ruby a bunch of question as Ruby answered it, They asked if what would she do now and where would she. Suddenly Lambo offered "Why don't you come with us we could ask headmaster if he got some openings for ya". Ruby hesitantly nodded as she tried to stand up, she tripped as her feet were swollen and severely injured. Ryohei saw her feet and asked her to stay still, he took a box as he lit up his vongola ring a yellow flames came out of his ring then he took out a yellow small box, Tsukune and the others were interested on what will Ryohei do next, Ryohei shoved the flames on the sun box, a yellow light appeared as a scalper burning with yellow flames appeared on Ryohei's hand, Tsukune and his group along Ruby were fascinated by the display of Ryohei's action, then Tsukune and his group along with Ruby panicked and thought he will cut of her feet, Ryohei calmed them down as he gently place the scalpel on her feet, Ruby was frightened that she thought the if Ryohei isn't gonna cut her feet then he'll burn them, she braced herself for the pain that the flames might bring, the yellow flames touched her feet as she looked at it confused, instead of getting a burning sensation it felt tingly as if her legs are mildly being tickled, Ruby looked at Ryohei who just focused healing her leg, she blushed at Ryohei's concentration , Tsukune and the others was shell shocked at Ryohei's ability while Yamamoto said "Way to go Sempai". After the scenery they went back to the hotel much to Tsuna and Tsukune's confusion of why Inner Moka didn't took the Rosario yet.

**Welp theres chapter 6, sorry for the anti-climatic event with the creatures. Thank you for the reviews guys. Next chapter will have TsukuneXOuter MokaxInnerMokaXTsuna Momments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Chapter 7 is here. I forgot to mention that there would be also a TsunaXMizore moment in this chapter, its really short but still it gives a significance to the story I guess.**

**DIo Silenzio: Thx and I'll try not to make text wall IMO. For the guardians, I'd been thinking to make them somewhat part of the story but just not always making an appearance. This is anime storyline but cutting some of the episodes and placing them where seems more appropriate, I also create some chapters that aren't part of the episodes to make the crossover characters affects some parts of plot but not completely erasing. Some of the chapters are 2 episodes mashed together so leaving out the unnecessary parts plus to give way for some flashbacks if necessary.**

**Chapter 7: Confusion and Conflicts**

**No one's POV**

Tsuna and others arrived outside the hotel, Ryohei gave something (A/N: Not gonna say what it is since it would be without spoilers so yea) to Ruby as Tsuna let Tsukune and the others to go inside as he bid farewell to his guardians except Lambo but before Inner Moka went inside she leaned on Tsunas' ears and whispered "_Don't keep me waiting",_ Tsuna gulped at her warning as she walked back inside smirking. Tsuna gave Gokudera a picture of Tsukune and the others in Yokai Academy wearing It's blazers along with Lambo and the othersand asked them if they could bring it to his Mother/Mama, the guardians looked at it and saw Tsukune in the middle of Kurumu and Mizore as Moka was trying to pull Tsukune away from the two while Lambo and Yukari stood at their right and just holds hands while Tsuna was beside Lambo, the guardians nodded except Lambo as they continued to go back to Namimori.

**Tsuna's POV**

I looked at my guardians for and thought "_It's been so long 'til we had fought together"_, I looked up at the sky as I continued "_I wonder what lies ahead"_. Gokudera tapped my shoulder and asked "Does something bother you Judaime?" as they looked at me. I shook my head as I smiled then replied "It's nothing Gokudera-kun", Gokudera nodded then said "Alright, be careful Judaime, I'm really I can't come with you but I can give you this", he handed a sky storage box. I looked at him confused and asked "what's is this for?". Gokudera replied "It's a cellphone but its unique since you can send message even if inside a dimensional plane with a dimensional barrier". I nodded and watched them leave.

(Few minutes later)

**Tsuna's POV**

I walked towards my room as I thought about Inner Moka acting strange "_Hmm.. I wonder what's going on with Moka-chan"_ while scratching the spot where she bite last. Suddenly Mizore tapped my back, I snapped out of my thought as I shrieked in surprise of her sudden appearance "YIEE!", clutching my chest then I sighed in relief seeing that it's just Mizore . She just smiled at me then she called my name while "Tsuna-kun". I raised an eyebrow and replied "Yes?, she hesitantly looking at me then looked backed at the item on her hand and said "Tsuna-kun, I never got the chance to thank you for pulling me up at the cliff and for the speech, so here" as she handed me some ice sculpture of me with in dying will mode. I looked at her as I screamed inside my mind "_WHAT THE HELL?!"_, I just stared at the sculpture and awkwardly said with a poker face "Um.. thanks Mizore chan".

**Mizore's POV**

I looked at Tsuna as I thought "_What the hell is wrong with me? Why is my heart pounding?" _. I just shrugged it off as I looked a Tsuna that somewhat confused as I thought maybe he's thinking it would've melt, I looked at him and said "Don't worry Tsuna-kun it wouldn't melt for years, I infused some of my Youki in it". He smiled at me as my cheeks heated up, he thanked me for it as I nodded, I watched him walk inside his room as I left to try to sleep with Tsukune.

**Tsuna's POV**

I was looked at my room as I saw that it was dark but I can manage to see a bit. I closed the door as I walk towards my bed, I jumb tired at my bed as I thought "_I wonder what kind of job would Tenmei offer to Ruby-san_". I sighed and rolled to the right as I lazily swing my arm due to a bit exhaustion, as I moved my arm I suddenly hit something soft then groped it as I heard a moan, I sweat bullets then I thought nervously "_What kind of pillow is this, why the hell it moaned_", I quicly panicked as I immediately rolled to my left and turned on the lamp. I leaned closer and looked, I saw a silver haired woman with red eyed slits in a white dress, I asked "Moka-chan?". She pounced on me as she pinned onto the bed as she grinned and said "You're late, what took you so long?" I nervously gulped and said "Ano Moka chan, why didn't transformed back?".

**Inner Moka's POV**

I snorted and teasingly asked him "Why? Do you like her more than me?" as I smirked a bit at him. He shook his head and said "No, it's not like that, it's just that you usually change back after you help us". I wiggled my finger at Tsuna's statement and said "Tsk tsk tsk, what can't I have fun for awhile" as I leaned closer at him. I saw him sweated nervously as I giggled and said "You know Tsuna-kun, I was mad at you for letting me think that you're gone, you should have just let me took the hit of the truck" as I traced my fingers on his chest. He just shook his head smiling and patted her head and said "Let's just go to sleep", I pouted and said "Nope" as I rub my body on his.

**Tsuna's POV**

I sweated nervously as I said to myself "_Come on Tsuna, Think of an excuse_". No ideas came to my head, Moka suddenly she seductively sliding the shoulder straps of her dress as I suddenly softly blurted out an excuse "Oh, I forgot I have to say something to Lambo-kun", I tried to stoop up but suddenly Inner Moka grabbed my hand as she pulled me onto the bed.

**No one's POV**

Moka turned off the lamp as she seductively leaned closer to Tsuna. Meanwhile at Lambo and Yukari, they we're snuggling at each other but suddenly they heard Tsuna screamed. Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune were fast asleep and didn't even woke up, tired from the last battle while Yukari got worried and asked " Did you hear that? Sounds like Tsuna's in trouble let's go help him". Lambo grabbed Yukari's arm and shook his head and said "Tsuna's fine probably just surprised at something". Lambo looked outside the window and saw the moon as he thought to himself "_This is gonna be a long night, ne Tsuna-kun"_, he laughed inward in amusement of Tsuna's night.

(Next day)

**Lambo's POV**

I woke up at the time sunlight hit my eyes, feeling something on my chest I saw Yukari sleeping couldn't help but to smile. I carefully detached myself from yukari's snuggle as I get ready for the trip to go back to the academy. I left my room after I took a bath as I muse to myself as I thought "_Wow this hotel seems to have everything_". I went to go check on Tsuna's condition after the scream last night as I chuckled inward, I opened slightly the door as I saw Tsuna tied on the bed as pink haired Moka on top of him, I'm not sure whether they're naked or not since they're both drapped with the sheeth. I thought for a sec then decided to just leave them be

(Few minutes later)

**Outer Moka's POV**

I stirred up slowly as I felt some warmth on my bed as I feel the warmth I suddenly realize that it was a skin, I looked up and saw Tsuna sleeping. I immediately get off the bed as I saw Tsuna tied, I fumed since I love Tsukune not Tsuna and to have slept with a person I don't love just really hurts, fuming I talked to my otherself "Why the hell did you do that?". Inner Moka just yawned smiling and admiring his work last night then she replied "_What? He's our mate so get over with it, he's worthy_". I was really getting irritated with her other self "_Why? Why couldn't you have just done it with Tsukune? Why marked him not Tsukune?"_, Inner Moka was boiling in rage and replied "_What's so great with that Tsukune? He cowers from behind and pretends like he's the hero despite the fact he only hid from the back"_

Tears started to fall from my face as I went out of the room and headed Tsukune's room as Inner Moka asked "_Where do you think you're going"_. I replied with an angry voice "_To Tsukune's and do what you and Tsuna did, You stole my first and I'm not gonna let you have it your way"_. Inner Moka was ready to explode and warned "_If you do it, I'm gonna kill him"._ I froze for a moment and sighed in defeat knowing that I can't win against her as I thought to myself "_Oh Tsukune, Im sorry that my otherself got the first"_.

(moments later at the bus)

**No one's POV**

We could see the gang and the others are somewhat troubled and they seemed to have sit in very different spots unlike before. Tsuna was sitting near the driver on the left, Lambo was along with Yukari sitting on the back of Tsuna's seat , Kurumu and Tsukune are in the middle of the bus sitting on the the right as Kurumu kept flirting with Tsukune, as Tsukune just processing on what happened last night, Moka was at the back of Tsukune and Kurumu's seat, Moka was just thinking that she marked Tsuna as she kept struggling on holding back her tears. Mizore was on the back contemplating why is she confused on the idea of Tsukune being his husband, sure she would be happy but she felt some thing that Tsukune won't be able to give.

The ride was awkwardly silence as the bus driver just kept to himself. It took few hours as they arrived on their destination.

**Alright that's all for chapter 7, it's really a short story but I guess I could make the story longer on the next chapter since it's the very climax of the story, well technically for me this whole story is just a preview for the real upcoming story. Well thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys here's chapter 8 This chapter isn't based on neither the anime or manga, it's the effect of Tsuna and Lambo's presence in Yokai academy. This would be the last chapter of the story but the sequel is really up coming, don't worry its whole story is based from manga and the anime plus edits since the Vongola in the picture like I said changing some parts but not completely erasing its story.**

**Dio Silenzio: for Mizore, yes the zero point is one of the trump card but I was planning a bit dramatic moments and realizations then leading to the pairing as for Outer Moka and Inner Moka, im still debating with myself on using Youki to make an Illusion to make another body for Outer Moka since that's similar to what Mukuro did, or atleast make devices that helped to ease the conflict between the but of course that won't happen like zap we are two person yay! Wheee!, no it will take time for that to happen two and for the slow update, well technically I could write 2 stories a day but I'm still working on me and my friend's story, well I suggested to her and then I guess we agreed on it. Btw thx for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn and Rosario + Vampire **

**Chapter 8: Humans+Vampire**

**No one's POV**

It's been few day since they have arrived to the academy Lambo told Yukari to keep the information about he and Tsuna are human a secret, Tsuna and Lambo asked for an opening on how Ruby could stay on the academy, after awhile they decided that ruby would be his assistant. The group has been somewhat having awkward moments to each other for some time. Moka was devastated she was willingly to do anything just to be with Tsukune but she also told her to herself that she has a competition, while Tsuna on the other hand was confused ever since the incident on the bedroom he couldn't look at Moka without imagining her naked, Tsuna may be a good boy but his hormones is making some urges.

The group just continued making their scoop until it's been a hit Tsuna with his tips and tricks on studying 'courtesy from Reborn's tutoring which is inhuman' while Lambo with his ideals for sweets and as for the others well they did contribute well enough and was also a big hit. They were happily printing their work as they talked about with pride.

**Tsuna's POV**

I wondered that it's been peaceful for awhile and thought "_I now doubt if there's gonna be trouble for Tsukune-kun now, I wonder why did Tenmei asked as us to protect Tsukune, the girls could clearly protect Tsukune themselves but why? Something's a miss"_. Suddenly an unknown bust opened the door as a group of people came, I looked and saw a people with somewhat different uniforms as I raised an eyebrow. The guy with a long blonde hair spoke "We're the public safety committee and we're here to confiscate these unapproved publish of school papers". Tsukune spoke "You can't do that, So far it's been approved by Nekonome sense the blonde hair just smirked as Gin winced, the blonde haired guy walked towards Tsukune and said "Is that so? Well for your information, the head master granted us the authority to do anything we want aslong it's for the protection of all students in this school".

Kurumu spoke "You can't do that we worked hard for this". A guy talked to the blonde dude and said "Ready to burn these papers Kuyo-sama", the blonde guy now was identified as Kuyo. Kuyo spoke "Gin you should contain your members don't want to repeat what happened to the previous members of the Newspaper club, do we?", Gin winced at the words that Kuyo said, Lambo saw his reaction and went in front of the copy machine where the papers are being stacked for the moment and said "Oh really? So if you've guys are the authority does that means if be-", suddenly Gin came from behind of Lambo and covered his mouth and whispered to him "_Are you insane? It's suicide to go against Kuyo_", Lambo narrowed his eyes as I spoke "So who have more authority? The headmaster or you?". Kuyo narrowed his eyes and spoke "The headmaster of course". Gin whispered to me, I nodded and said "Lambo-kun don't interfere with them", Lambo widened his eyes as he looked away.

**No one's POV**

Tsuna and the others just watched their worked as Kuyo's group burned them all, Tsukune and the girls we're mad at Tsuna and looked at him, they saw Tsuna gritting his teeth as he gripped his fist tightly from anger. Tsukune and the girls now knew that Tsuna just doesn't want to anyone getting hurt, Tsuna spoke to Lambo "Lambo-kun, I think I have an idea what's going on here, but let's go to the headmaster first to confirm my suspiscion". Tsukune and the girls looked at Lambo and Tsuna curious on what Tsuna said, Tsuna and Lambo left to talk to the headmaster, Mizore watched them leave while Gin was explaining why not to mess with the Public safety committee without revealing on what happened to the previous members of the Newspaper club. Kuyo whispered to a woman "_Better keep an eye on the pink haired woman, I sense some powerful youki on her_", the woman nodded and said "Understood Kuyo-sama".

**Tsuna's POV**

Lambo and I knocked, Ruby opened the door as we walked inside, Tenmei signaled Ruby to go outside for awhile, I asked "What is going on? Why would you need us if there's a peace keeper? Why not just asked them to protect Tsukune?", Tenmei smirked as Lambo answered in suspiscion "Unless you want Tsukune graduated as a human in secret and if he got exposed himself as a human you want us to beat the crap out of whoever comes after him", Tenmei still smirking and did not said anything. I narrowed my eyes and said "Let's go Lambo, We won't get anything from him", We walked out of the room but suddenly before we can leave, Tenmei spoke "I told you, you only need to protect Aono-san". We nodded as we finally understand what he wants us to do.

**No one's POV**

Ruby was worried and thought "_It seems that Tsuna and Lambo we're in trouble_", Tenmei spoke "Don't worry Ruby-san they can handle themselves you know they maybe human but they are powerful as an S-class monsters", Ruby widened her eyes in astonishment. Meanwhile at Kuyo's Office, Kuyo was writing some bunch of stuff when suddenly a woman in the shadows spoke "Hello Kuyo-san". Kuyo's eyes narrowed and looked at the person who spoke and asked "Who are you and what are you doing here?". The woman spoke "It doesn't matter, however there is a grave importance you must know", Keuyo raised his eyebrow and asked "and what is that?". The woman smirked and said "It's about the Newspaper club", Keuyo gestured a hand sign to continue what she was saying, The woman continued "It's about a human lingering at the Newspaper club. Kuyo narrowed his eyes and asked "Oh? And who is this HUMAN you're speaking off" as he said the word human with a venom as the woman just smirked.

**Tsukune's POV**

Few hours later, Me and the girls kept thinking on how we're gonna deal with Kuyo, we haven't have any loopholes yet, I hoped that maybe Lambo has some sort of loophole based on what happened lately at the club room. I asked "Hey, does anybody knows why Tsuna and Lambo acting a little unusual?", the girls shook their head except Yukari who was in a deep thought. Tsukune and the other girls looked at the Yukari, Moka asked Yukari "Is something wrong Yukari-chan?". Yukari snapped out of her thoughts and shook her haid as she said "No, it's nothing", Moka nodded and said "Alright let's look for Tsuna and Lambo first, maybe they have an idea".

**No one's POV**

After a few hours the Group stopped looking for Tsuna and Lambo, They rested at the bench for awhile when suddenly a dark haired woman appeared as she said "So you're Moka, who happened to be rumored as a vampire is it? So where's your Fiance?". Moka winced at her words, Tsukune spoke angrily "Moka-chan has no Fiance", The woman raised and eye brow and asked teasingly "Eh? Really? So the Tsuna-san isn't really Moka's Fiance?". Tsukune fumed inward, he tried to kept his cool, not wanting to be intimidated by the woman. Kurumu asked "Who are you anyway?", the woman chuckled lightly and said "Oh I forgot, You can call me Keito", the woman now indentified as Keito, then suddenly Lambo came of nowhere as he appeared behind Tsukune and said "Keito? Isn't that a guy's name?", Kurumu and Yukari snickered at Lambo's comment.

A tick mark appeared on Keito's head as she asked "Ah so you're the guy rumored as a cow yokai, I never heard of that kind of specie". Lambo snorted and said "You're just jealous that my scent is better than yours", Then suddenly a guy came and spoke "Will you stop intimidating them Keito-san". Keito huffed and spoke "Why not Riku-san just take care of these trash and get it over with, it's not like Keito-sama has to waste his time on this pathetic trash", the guy sighed as he was now identified as Riku. (A/N: Well Riku's an OC 'nough said). Riku spoke and said "Fine let's just finish them off quickly, he transformed in to a somewhat snake form as Keito grew extra legs that looked like spider legs. Lambo looked at them in disgust and spoke "What the hell are you guys?", Keito and Riku just chuckled, Keito spoke "Well puny guy since you asked, I am a Jorogumo", Riku just spoke plainly "Basilisk".

**Battle POV**

The group had a complete stare down for a moment, Lambo sighed then spoke lazily "Yare yare, you guys are ugly as hell", Keito fumed as she retorted "Say that again cow boy and ill eat you", Lambo smirked "Eh? Sorry but no thanks, I'm already taken and I don't cheat on my girlfriend", the girls just blushed at Lambo's comeback as Keito's face turned red in anger. Lambo took out his horn and attached it to his head then the cloud in the sky turns dark as the cloud moves, it was now filled with thunder clouds, Keito was now confused "What kind of yokai are you, I never heard of a Cow yokai that can alter whether?", Lambo just smirked and said nothing. This just made Keito more furious as Riku just prepared, Tsukune grabbed Moka's Rosario as he detached it from around Moka's neck.

Bats flew towards Moka as the bats covered her entire body, the sky turned red as it was still filled with thunder clouds, Moka's pink haired turned to silver, her green eyes turned to red slitted as her body developed, the bats now left Moka's body exposing her transformed state. Riku and Keito now sweated nervously, they never thought that they would have to fight 2 yokais that could alter their surroundings but confused them that cow dude was not emitting youki. Lambo asked teasingly to Keito "So may I take this dance milady" as he extended his arm forward towards Keito, Keito fumed at the cow's mockery. Keito's face transformed as it became wider and looked like a spider's mouth as he spits web to Lambo, Lambo didn't even bother to dodge as he let himself got hit, Keito smirked at the thought of Lambo's stupidity but her smirked faded as Lambo just laughed at her idiotic attack. Lambo spoke to Inner Moka "Moka-san I already subdued the spider, take care of that weird thing", Keito fumed since she thought Lambo's under estimating her.

Inner Moka nodded, Lambo just rushed to Keito as he detached his horn. Keito's web still intact in her mouth, she saw Lambo charging at her as if he was insane, she was confused when he removed his horn as she took the opportunity to wrap him in her web as she just let him to get close to her. Lambo got In front of her quickly as Keito prepared to dodge Lambo's attack, Lambo didn't striked her but he clinged to her on her back much to Keito's confusion as she thought "_What the hell is he doing?_". She wiggled her body while exclaiming "GET OFF ME!", Lambo just struggled to cling on her as she thrashed. Inner Moka just watched the scene, it was really unusual to fight like that but she knew Lambo is really smart as she focused her attention to Riku. Riku inhaled as he gather air to increase the spit's speed and distance then spitted his venom towards Inner Moka, Inner Moka just jumped out of the way as Riku slittered towards Moka then swing his tail towards Inner Moka.

Inner Moka saw no time to dodge as she bent her hips as she get her stomach and face a bit closer and held out her hand forward in a blocking manner to block Riku's attack, Riku saw her guarding forward as he faked as he swing forward and changed direction to the left as he swing it on Inner Moka's side, Inner Moka's eyes widened, Moka knew she had no time to block his attack so she just decided to endure his attack, she got hit as she flew back to her side she crashed as dust appeared blocking Moka's apeparance. Yukari and Tsukune exclaimed Moka's name "MOKA-CHAN/SAN", as the dust cleared they saw Moka's clothed have a small scratch as she groaned and stood up, Yukari and Tsukune sighed in relief, Kurumu transformed as she grew wings and a tail while her nails extended, she flew quickly towards Moka as she grapped her hand as she flew up pulling Moka up.

Kurumu whispered to Moka "_Look I'm not sure Lambo can hold on any longer but he's just waiting for us to finish this guy, Keito is just fighting a losing battle_ _so let's just get it over with_", Inner Moka scoffed "Hmmph". Kurumu just sighed and thought "_Tch, Vampire's pride_", Yukari used her magic as she made pans hail like hell, Riku just kept slithered and cursed inward as she dodge the annoying pans, Kurumu struggled to dodge the pans as she flew higher and aiming to drop Moka to the basilisk, as she got to position Kurumu nodded to Inner Moka as Inner Moka just nodded back, Kurumu dropped Inner Moka. Inner Moka just spinned gracefull to gather some momentum as she focused her youki on her leg and said "Know your place!", she stopped spinning and attempt to heel kick Riku. Riku heard Inner Moka's voice that seems to be coming up as he looked up, he widened his eyes as she saw Inner Moka was prepared to deliver her heel kick.

Riku's reflex wasn't enough to dodge or block Inner Moka's attack as he got hit. The kick was so powerful as it creates a huge crater as smoke appeared. Keito just stared nervously at her fallen comrade and yelled "You bitch! You'll pay for that", Inner Moka just replied cooly "Oh? Well you should probably worry on your state as of right now you're at Lambo-san's mercy". Keito raised an eyebrow and replied "What are you talking about bitch!? He just kept clinging on me like an idiot". A tick mark appeared on Lambo's head and retorted "Oh yea? Well see about that". There's was a bit pause for a moment on Lambo's speech as he prepare to endure before he shouted "**THUNDER SET!**", a huge torrent of lightning came down from the thunder clouds as Lambo got hit, but he didn't channeled it on his horn heck his not even wearing it. The electirity just passed throught his body as she shouted in pain "ARRRGHHH!". Yukari just watched the scene with her eyes started to tear up, worried on Lambo's condition.

The group was confused why would be hurt by lightning since he was getting hit by it as it was like a casual stuff to do, as the electric passed to the ground through Keito and Lambo's body, Lambo's a bit weakened as he struggled to stand up, there was still a bit electric spark on their body as some electric surge was still left as it slowly traveled to the ground, a few minutes later Yukari rushed towards Lambo and hug tackled/glomp him, Inner Moka walked towards Lambo and said "That was a risky move you did there Lambo-san, you know I don't want to bring news Tsuna-kun that his friend died in his own stupidity". Lambo just sweat dropped on her bluntness and said "Well it's not really that bad sure I have yet to perfected my _Cuoio Elettrico_ but it still enough to avoid the danger" Inner Moka nodded as They saw Kurumu rushed towards them and looked at them if they were alright.

Tsukune walked towards the group and asked "Uhh? Lambo-san where's Tsuna-kun?", Lambo replied "ah well he took care of something at somewhere I guess, by the way where's Mizore-san? Wasn't she was supposed to be with you guys?" The group looked around and saw Mizore wasn't with them.

(The next day)

**No one's POV**

The Newspaper club started to meet at their club room as they create newspapers and planned to just go with the flow, they planned to just get the approval of the public safety committee so they could publish it. The door suddenly opened as Kuyo and his thugs came in saying "Where is this Tsunayoshi Sawada and Tsukune Aono?". Tsuna raised an eyebrow as Tsukune started to panic, Tsuna spoke "I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, and so what can we do for you Kuyo-san?". Kuyo just spoke plainly "and where is this Tsukune Aono?". Tsukune saw that Tsuna just plainly answered so he decided to speak "I'm Tsukune Aono". Kuyo signaled his thugs to take Tsuna and Tsukune away from the group said "You two are going to be taken to my office for awhile as you two are being suspected as humans". The girls gasp except Yukari who just stand quiet at the back since she already knew that Lambo just gritted his teeth as he just remained quiet as he sticked with Tsuna's Plan.

(**Flashback**)

**Lambo's POV**

Tsuna said "Alright Lambo-kun so it seems that there are planning something I can feel that either me and Tsukune would be in some sort of trouble, and it could be worse as both of us would be, so if they planned to capture any of us, just star quiet for awhile so when the time comes we bust out alright?".

I nodded and said "its risky but, fine"

(**Flashback end**)

Kurumu spoke "That's Impossible Tsukune and Tsuna couldn't be humans, besides we saw Tsuna transformed so many times". Kuyo just laughed darkly and said "so what transformation? What yokai is he then?", Kurumu didn't spoke as Kuyo just spoke darkly "Humans have high technology these days, it could've been a parlock trick, I know what are you talking about, the burning forehead and gloves? Oh please that could be easily created by their technology". The girls were about to reply but Gin suddenly covered their mouths as he apologized to Kuyo, the girls contemplate about the possibility, as Tsuna and Tsukune left, unknown to the two the other student public safety committee brought them to a room for them to hear what transpires on their interrogation.

~Kuyo's Office~

**Tsuna's POV**

Tsukune and I just kept walking following them to a dark office, I could practically sense that something bad is going to happen and it would be a very messy. Kuyo sat on his chair behind the desk as he asked "So this a simple task, you can prove that you two aren't Humans so, Just transform", Tsukune began to stiff as he was tensed on the situation, I asked Kuyo "but isn't it against the rules to transform?", Kuyo just stared at me and said "yes, but of course this is an order so it overrides the rules ". I sighed and said "and how did we become suspects of being humans?" Kuyo replied "quit wasting time, just transform already, it's really easy if two aren't humans". Kuyo smirked evily as he showed them a screen then he turned it on as they see the girls tied to a chair, Kuyo spoke "If you don't want them to get hurt you might as well as just transform". I seethed with rage as I narrowed my eyes and was gonna speak but Tsukune spoke "Alright!, I'm not a Yokai, I'm a human, just don't hurt them", My eyes softened at Tsukune as I spoke "Fine, I'm human as well", Tsukune was surprised at my confession. Kuyo just laughed, he snapped his fingers as the girls came as we saw them looking depressed as Mizore and Kurumu just asked Tsukune with tears started to escape from their eyes "Is it true? You're a human Tsukune-kun?".

I gritted my teeth as Tsukune tried to speak "I-" but got interrupted by Kuyo, Kuyo spoke smugly "Well well" he snapped his fingers as some people came in, Kuyo spoke "these two are charged for being Humans and be sentence to their death", the group nodded as they took Tsukune and I away from the girls. Moments later I gritted my teeth as we were tied to a somewhat crossed. The students began to crowd the area as they looked at us, Kuyo spoke "These two are charged for being Humans as you all know what happens when Humans came to this place". Allot of students started to throw thrash at us and 'booing' us while Kuyo just smirked.

~Few hours later~

**No one's POV**

The Mizore and Kurumu were depressed knowing their love is a Human, Gin and Lambo decided to cheer the two up, Lambo went to the cliff knowing it's probably the place where Mizore go when she is upset or something, Lambo saw Mizore sitting near the cliff as she looked at a red sea, Lambo walked towards he then spoke "You know, people and yokai are just the same", she just continued to stare at the sea, Lambo sighed and continued "Well, no matter what we are, we are always capable of doing inhuman things" she stared at me "Tell me why did you loved Tsukune?". She stared at Lambo, she was gonna reply but Lambo just patted her back "it's not about what, or who we are, it's about what about them that makes us love them, that makes us happy" she smilled and nodded we walked away from the cliff.

Lambo and Mizore saw Moka running, He called her "Moka-chan", she saw them as she started to run towards them as she quickly said "where have you two been? come on we need help, Tsukune and Tsuna are going to be executed, Gin and the others are already there". The three rushed towards the crowd as they went with Gin, the girls and Lambo were seething with rage as they saw Kuyo tortured Tsuna and Tsukune a bit as he made allot of mockery about the until Lambo couldn't take it anymore as he shouted "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he rushed towards Tsuna and Tsukune, the sky suddenly darkened as it was filled with thunder clouds. Kuyo smirked and said "So you decided to side with the Humans? You know death awaits to thrash like you", then the girls run towards Lambo as they tried to ruin Kuyo's parade. Lambo spoke to the crowds "You say you hate humans, but by doing this kind of act, then you're not better than the humans that once killed your kinds" the people murmered on how Lambo was right Kuyo fumed as he started to blaze, he created a some sort of fireball as he blast it towards Lambo. Lambo tried to dodge as he side stepped, the crowds scattered know that this place could be destroyed. The girls got Tsuna and Tsukune untied but Tsukune is unconscious, Kurumu and Mizore apologized solemnly to an unconscious Tsukune as they began to sob. Lambo just became more furious at the sight of the two. Tsuna walked weakly to Moka as he detached the Rosario off from Moka's neck. The sky turned blood red as it was still covered with thunder clouds, as bats flew towards Moka then covers her entire body, Moka's eyes turned from green to blood red sitted, her hair turned from pink to silver, he body developed maturely, the bats flew away after the transformation as Inner Moka stood proudly. She looked at Tsuna's condition, she fumed and spoke to Kuyo "You dare to hurt my Tsuna-kun!"

**Battle POV**

Kuyo just laughed and spoke "So this is the S-class super monster? Im not impressed as it seems you're a little rusty", Tsuna weakly spoke "Be careful Moka-chan". Inner Moka smiled at Tsuna, unknown to the two that Mizore was staring at them with confusion why she was feeling something weird as she shrugged it off. Kuyo began to transform, he grew multiples of tails as his skin paled with some sort of marking on his chest, Kurumu and Yukari gasped and spoke in unison "Another S-class monster". Lambo fumed at himself since he forgot to bring his vongola box and his storage box. Inner Moka just huffed and spoke "So what you're a Yoko, theres 5 of us and one of you", Kuyo scoffed "those worms wouldn't even do a thing". Kuyo charged his youki as he he created a huge fireball and started to mix it with his youki, He threw it towards Moka and his friends.

Inner Moka grabbed Tsuna as she side jumped while Kurumu carried Tsukune and flew, Lambo just took Yukari and put on his back as he dashed away and Mizore just run, barely dodged the attack. Kuyo just smile smugly as he created a mini fireball barrage towards them all, Lambo just kept dodging, Kurumu used gravity to increase her agility in flight, Inner Moka just gracefully dodged as Mizore kept barely dodging them all. Tsuna saw Mizore doing well as he said "Moka-chan, I'll be fine, please help Mizore-chan", Inner Moka raised an eye brow as she let go Tsuna and headed towards Mizore. Kuyo saw this opportunity as he created a huge fireball and focused allot of youki in it then threw it towards Mizore. Mizore just froze on that sight, Tsuna just looked the scenery with fright.

Inner Moka saw the attack and thought "_If I could easily dodge the attack, but Tsuna-kun would'nt like it"_, Inner Moka mentally cursed at her situation, she decided to just block the attack, she bent her knees a bit as he held up her hands in a protective position as she stood in front of Mizore. Mizore looked at Moka, she thought that if she took that attack directly then theres no chance of winning so she mustered all of her strength as she created a wall of ice. The fire ball made a contact with the ice wall as the ice wall was destroyed and the fireball just kept straight towards Moka. The fireball just engulfed Inner Moka, the flame died as Inner Moka appeared to be slightly burned and her clothes was burned and a bit tattered but still intact.

Inner Moka just weakly stood up Yukari and Kurumu went to Moka to atleast support her. Kuyo saw that the girls would tend their weaken ally, he smirked as he created a bigger fireball as he focused more youki in it, he released it towards the girls, suddenly Lambo went infront of the girls and out of nowhere a transformed werewolf came beside Lambo, Lambo litted up his vongola ring as it created somewhat green electric thingi as it somewhat shaped as a shield, the werewolf or known as Gin just crossed his arms in protection. Kuyo smirked as he threw it towards the weaken foes, the fireball went in contact with Lambo's shield as it exploded, Lambo's flame shield broke as it the attack pieced threw, Lambo and Gin were burned, their body began to sizzle as they collapsed and went unconscious, Yukari look at Lambo with a pure horror, she went on his side as she hugged him and shoted "LAMBO-KUN!".

Tsuna saw the scene and nearly let a tear escape from his eyes, but he immediately wiped it away, Kuyo smiled at his work as he made a very Huge Fireball with concentrated youki in attempt of ending them in one attack, Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, but he saw Moka went in front of them hoping that after protecting them they could atleast eascape, Moka closed her eyes as she crossed her arms, Kuyo spoke "Tch, you maybe a vampire but it doesn't mean you're invinsible, you focus your youki to give you monstrous strength but unlike my first attack, this one would be the end all of you" Kuyo threw the fire towards them but suddenly Moka felt a push on her side, she was pushed, she looked at the person who pushed her then she saw Tsuna, then a flashback came in hermind, a flashback of herself being pushed by the same person who pushed her now away from danger.

Tsuna just wore his wool mittens and took 2 dying will pills as he was engulfed by the flames. The flames died as the group looked at the horror of a human shielding them, the flames died as they saw an unconscious Tsuna, a bit of bleeding and burned skin, he just lied there seemingly lifeless, Inner Moka felt tears escaping her eyes and let a loud roar of Tsuna's name "**TSUNA-KUN!**" she quickly went beside him as she looked at him, Kuyo just looked at his work in amusement and spoke "For siding with the humans you will all peri-" he was suddenly cut off by Tsuna weakly tried to stand up and spoke in his deep voice while his eyes closed "**Kuyo, if I don't defeat you, I can't die in peace!**", Tsuna opened his eyes revealing his eyes glowed orange as the flames ignited on his forehead and his gloves transformed with a vongola emblem on its back.

The girls gasped at sight of Tsuna's change they saw but confused them, They thought in unison "_I thought that when he transforms his clothes rips off_" Kuyo just looked at Tsuna smugly and spoke "Oh? A parlor trick I see". Kuyo immediately threw a fireball towards Moka with a condensed youki, Tsuna saw this as he bent his knees and places his hands facing backwards, he released a powerful flames on his hands propelling him quickly towards Moka, to others they saw him disappeared. Kuyo fumed then suddenly they heard some spoke calmly on the roof "Is that the best you can do?" they saw Tsuna carrying Inner Moka bridal style with a bit blush on her face, they gasped in surprise not only by Tsuna's speed but the fact the Inner Moka just blushed, Moka just stared at Tsuna in awe.

Kuyo charge towards Tsuna, Tsuna just let Moka stand up as he charge down towards Kuyo using his dying will flame on his handss to propel, Tsuna swing his hands creating a wave of flames as Kuyo just charged directly as he raised his one arm to block it, he blocked the attack then suddenly Tsuna appeared behind his back", Tsuna swing his arms as he back handed Kuyo from behind sending him towards the ground, Kuyo cursed under his breath as he fell, the impact created a creater but not as big as Inner Moka's power. Tsuna spoke "**I don't care if you treat my like thrash but I wouldn't let you hurt my friends**". Tsuna just landed smoothly, Kuyo just fumed and shouted "You thrash will pay", he suddenly engulf himself with flames, the flames emitted a great heat as all of them began to feel it, Tsuna just closed his eyes as the flames on his forehead started to flicker, Kurumu suddenly spoke "Look his flames on his forehead is flickering!", Kuyo seethed as he started to emit more heat then he charged towards Tsuna while creating barrage of fireballs with his tails, Tsuna just dodged it with his inhuman speed that even werewolf would envy while the flames on his head still flickering.

They came in contact as they gripped each other's hands as they fought for strength, suddenly Tsuna's gloves began to shine, the gloves emblem disappeared and was replaced by a symbol of a roman numeral of 1 'I', Tsuna quietly whispered that only Kuyo could hear "_**Zero point breakthrough**_" suddenly Kuyo's hands were covered with crystal-like ice, Kuyo cursed "DAMN YOU" as Tsuna just continued using Zero point breakthrough til Kuyo's body was now covered with cystal-like ice, Mizore just watched the scenery while her cheeks heated as her heart beats faster by the second. Tsuna just spoke quietly but enough to be heard clearly "**This wouldn't melt by flames of yours**". The girls widened their eyes at Tsuna's proclamation, then suddenly Inner Moka jumped from the roof to his side, Inner Moka spoke "So, I guess you weren't lying", she smiled seductively. Tsuna just sweat dropped as the flames on his forehead died while his gloves turned back to wool mittens.

**No one's POV**

Few minutes later Tsukune started to stir up, The girls except Moka, who decided to not attach her Rosario for a moment, demanded Tsuna some explanation. Tsuna just sweat nervously as he asked Lambo for some help.

~Moments later~

**No one's POV**

Kurumu spoke "So you're telling us that you guys are Humans who are mafias" Tsuna and Lambo just nodded, suddenly Tsukune spoke "Wait so does that means you guys are like some dudes kills people for money?", Lambo just deadpanned "you watch too many movies" Tsukune just sweat dropped. Then Mizore suddenly asked intrigued "Then how come you can control the ice as well?", Tsuna thought for a sec on how to explain it then spoke "Well it's not Ice per se, dying will flames are super condensed energy it's not aura, aura is a human version of your youki. Dying will flames has a very destructive properties, it similar to a flame but theres difference, for example Lambo's flames, Lambo's flames are color green has the properties to harden which classified as lightning flames, while theres allot of flames that has different properties, for storm flames are color red it has disintegration properties, for rain flames are color blue it has tranquility properties, for sun flames are color yellow it has properties of activation, for mist flames are color indigo it has a property for construction , cloud flames are color violet it has the properties of propagation, and lastly sky flames are color orange and has properties for hamorny"

The group nodded suddenly decided to go back to their dorms due to emotionally, physically and mentally tired, except that Inner Moka decided (Forced) Tsuna to stay in her dorm to rest while Tsukune to stay at the clinic. Inner Moka dragged Tsuna to her dorm much to Tsukune's disappointment and her otherself who was begging her otherself to stop. Inner Moka just sighed and said to her otherself "_Will you keep quiet, he deserves some rest you know, and as a mate we should tend to him"_ Inner Moka looked at the sky for a sec then continued to drag Tsuna while she continued to speak softly to her otherself "_And this is the second time that he pushed us out of dangers way_".

Their night was completely composed of Tsuna naked while some cloth on his mouth while trying to scream for help as Inner Moka just had her way with him as her expression of gratitude. Suddenly Tsuna thought while Inner Moka humping him completely "_In the end, everything went well despite the struggle_", then he continued to try to scream.

**Welp I'd tried to make this chapter emotional and hilarious but, not doing well I guess, sorry for making you guys wait so thanks for reading.**


End file.
